SWAT
by Putpit
Summary: Setelah sembuh dari koma, Sakura kembali menjadi ketua SWAT. Kelompok dibawah naungan Detectives Konoha. Ia memecahkan kasus bersama teman-temannya, namun pikirannya yang labil sedikit menghambatnya. Perlahan, masa lalunya terkuak.
1. Chapter 1-Sahabat

**SWAT**

**All character belong to Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**1999**

**SWAT by Putpit**

**26 April 2013**

Di ruangan berukuran 5×7 meter nampak dua sosok tengah berbincang serius. Mereka duduk berhadapan namun sebuah meja berbentuk oval menjadi penengah diantara keduanya.

"Kau tahu peraturannya kan Sakura?" tanya wanita berambut panjang berkuncir dua.

Sakura mengangguk singkat. "Ya, Guru Tsunade. Saya berserta kelompok saya akan mendapat tiga tugas percobaan. Jika berhasil menuntaskan semua tugas maka lencana tugas kami akan kembali, tapi jika ada salah satu yang gagal maka kami akan keluar dari _Detective's Konoha_," jawabnya mantap.

Wanita di seberang meja tersenyum kecil. Matanya yang berwarna coklat menatap Sakura tajam. "Benar. Sekarang akan kujelaskan tugas pertama padamu. Dengarkan baik-baik," ujarnya tegas.

Sakura kembali mengangguk hingga membuat rambutnya yang pendek sebahu berwarna merah muda sedikit melambai ke depan. "Baik," sahutnya.

* * *

00000

* * *

Malam ini, bulan bersinar penuh. Belasan mobil berwarna biru putih terlihat parkir secara berantakan di sebuah pekarangan rumah ketika mobil Honda Jazz putih melintas cepat dan berhenti diantaranya.

Lima orang gadis turun dari mobil lalu berjalan beriringan menuju rumah yang telah dipenuhi oleh puluhan orang asing. Beberapa orang memakai seragam polisi dan berjaga di sekitar rumah sedangkan yang lainnya merupakan warga sekitar yang penasaran.

Saat sampai di pintu masuk rumah, Sakura bersuara. Menginterupsi gerakan seorang polisi lelaki yang mencegah mereka masuk. "Kami SWAT dari _Detective's Konoha_. Biarkan kami lewat."

Polisi itu nampak ragu-ragu. Tapi, ia akhirnya menurut tatkala gadis berambut pirang panjang sepinggang menunjukan surat perintah mereka.

Kelimanya melangkah ke bagian belakang rumah dan mendapati gerombolan polisi tengah melakukan olah Tempat Kejadian Perkara (TKP).

"Inspektur Shikaku," panggil Sakura seraya menghampiri seorang pria berambut mirip nanas.

Pria yang sebelumnya jongkok di pinggir kolam renang itu bangkit berdiri dan berbalik. "Oh Sakura," sapanya ramah.

Sakura berdiri berhadapan dengan Inspektur Shikaku dan menatap matanya. "Tolong tunjukkan bukti di TKP! Kami akan segera memecahkan misteri kematian korban," kata Sakura.

Wajah Inspektur Shikaku yang dihiasi dua luka panjang di pipi dan dahi bagian kanan tetap tenang meskipun suasana di sekitar TKP begitu riuh. "Ayo!" ajaknya lalu berjalan ke gazebo yang berada tak jauh dari kolam renang.

Hanya satu kata yang terlontar, tapi mampu mewakili maksud dari si pembicara. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya agar mengikutinya.

Saat SWAT telah berdiri berderet di depan Inspektur Shikaku. Pria berjenggot hitam itu memulai penjelasannya, "Korban adalah seorang perempuan berusia dua puluh tahun. Namanya Tayuya, seorang mahasiswa seni semester tiga. Dia merupakan anak dari Kepala Polisi Jiroubou. Menurut laporan, dia ditemukan meninggal jam sepuluh malam. Ia diduga dibunuh dengan cara ditenggelamkan. Perkiraan kematiannya tiga jam yang lalu."

Inspektur Shikaku menggeser posisi tubuhnya kemudian menunjukan beberapa benda yang tergeletak di gazebo. "Itu kumpulan foto di TKP serta barang-barang terakhir yang dikenakan korban," ucapnya.

Sakura mengambil foto-foto di TKP sedangkan gadis berambut pirang panjang sepinggang di sebelah Sakura sibuk mengikat rambutnya menjadi satu. "SWAT siap beraksi! Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Shiho kita harus semangat. Yei!" seru gadis itu nyaring.

Sakura sontak mencubit pipi sang gadis. "Ino! Mulutmu adalah perpaduan antara bom dan mercon. Ketika kamu teriak, daya ledak yang keluar itu keras banget. Bisakah kamu sebentar saja mengunci mulutmu? Sedikit bicara, banyak bertindak!" bentak Sakura marah.

Empat orang yang tadinya menutup telinga karena suara Ino justru semakin menyumpalkan jari mereka ke dalam lubang pendengaran kala mendengar suara Sakura yang tak kalah dahsyat.

"Cukup Sakura, Ino! Suara kalian membuat gendang telinga kami sakit," gerutu gadis keturunan Cina bernama Tenten kesal.

Sakura dan Ino terdiam. "Maaf," kata mereka bersamaan seraya membungkuk.

"Terima kasih Inspektur Shikaku. Serahkan penyelidikan ini pada kami," ujar Sakura lalu berjalan pergi.

SWAT berpencar. Sakura mengamati keadaan TKP sambil sesekali mencocokannya dengan foto-foto di tangannya. Gadis berambut biru panjang bernama Hinata memeriksa keadaan mayat korban. Tenten meneliti barang-barang terakhir korban. Ino serta Shiho-seorang gadis berambut pirang cerah-masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mencari petunjuk kematian yang lebih lengkap.

Lima belas menit kemudian, kelimanya berkumpul di gazebo. Mereka berunding sejenak.

"Kematian disebabkan oleh pembunuhan berencana," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Ya," balas empat temannya kompak.

"Mari mulai berdongeng, SWAT!" teriak Ino sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sakura tidak membentak Ino seperti tadi, ia justru tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Kau sudah rindu momen ini rupanya Ino. Baiklah, kita bagi tugas. Shiho, tolong panggil Inspektur Shikaku. Ino, tolong kumpulkan semua saksi mata. Tenten, tolong kerja sama dengan seluruh polisi untuk keamanan nanti. Sedangkan aku dan Hinata akan menulis laporan perkiraan kematian. Mengerti?" ucap Sakura tegas.

"Mengerti!"

* * *

00000

* * *

Polisi-polisi berjaga siaga melingkari lima orang yang duduk berderet menghadap ke arah SWAT yang tengah berdiri memunggungi mereka. Mereka adalah para saksi mata sekaligus para pelaku terduga.

"Kami sudah berhasil memecahkan misteri kematian anak Anda, Pak Jiroubou," kata Sakura seraya berbalik.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tambun bangkit dari kursi dan berkata, "Benarkah? Cepat ceritakan!"

"Kumohon tenang, Pak. Ini akan menjadi dongeng yang sangat lama," sahut Ino ikut berbalik hingga berhadapan dengan dua orang laki-laki dan tiga orang perempuan.

"Ke-ketenangan itu dibutuhkan untuk menetralisir keadaan tegang," timpal Hinata pelan. Tiga gadis menggerakan badannya dan berdiri membelakangi gazebo.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau dimulai dengan mendengar alibi?" tanya Sakura seraya memandang satu persatu orang di depannya.

"Aku sudah menceritakannya dua kali. Aku capek bila harus menceritakannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya," keluh pemuda berkulit coklat memakai topi sport biru.

Pak Jiroubou memukul kepala pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya pelan. "Lakukan saja, Kidoumaru. Ini demi adikmu," ucapnya sambil duduk kembali.

"Terserahlah," balas Kidoumaru malas.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia tak menyukai sikap sang pemuda. Ia mengulurkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke arah Kidoumaru. "Apa yang Anda lakukan pukul delapan malam? Anda adalah orang terakhir yang bersama Tayuya kan?"

Kidoumaru memutar bola matanya jengkel. "Aku sedikit bercanda dengannya setelah makan malam di ruang keluarga. Dia akhirnya pergi sedangkan aku terus berada di ruang keluarga bermain PS3. Sekitar jam sepuluh malam, Bi Buyou mengatakan bahwa Tayuya tidak ada di kamar. Kami mencari dan Tayuya tiba-tiba ditemukan meninggal di kolam renang," tutur Kidoumaru seraya menunduk.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham. "Lalu apa ada yang melihatmu berada di ruang keluarga pada waktu bermain PS3?" tanyanya.

Kidoumaru menggeleng.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lemah. "Alibimu sangat lemah. Kemungkinan lima puluh persen jika kau adalah pelakunya," kata Sakura.

"Sekarang giliran Anda, Pak Jibourou," ucap Ino mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke sebelah kiri Kidoumaru.

"Aku pergi ke kantor polisi Konoha untuk kunjungan malam. Inspektur Shikaku bisa menjadi saksi alibiku," ungkap Pak. Jiroubou yakin. "Lagipula aku tidak mungkin membunuh anakku sendiri," sambungnya sedih.

Sakura tersenyum seraya berkata, "Saya sudah mendengar kesaksian Inspektur Shikaku. Anda memiliki alibi yang kuat. Terima kasih."

"Giliran Bi Buyou," ujar Ino menunjuk wanita paruh baya yang duduk di samping kiri Pak Jiroubou.

Bi Buyou menyeka air matanya. "Saya dan Nyonya Jiroubou berada di dapur sampai jam sembilan malam. Karena khawatir dengan keadaan Nona Tayuya, saya mengecek ke kamarnya. Saya bolak-balik mengetuk pintu, tapi Nona Tayuya tidak merespon. Saat saya membuka pintu kamar, Nona Tayuya tidak ada. Saya panik dan langsung bilang ke Tuan Kidoumaru," ceritanya terbata-bata.

"Jika kalian ragu, kalian bisa memeriksa _timer microwave_ di dapur. Kemarin malam aku menggunakannya untuk membuat coklat panas dan membawanya ke kamar," timpal Nyonya Jiroubou.

"Kemungkinan Bi Boyou dan Nyonya Jiroubou tiga puluh persen," gumam Sakura. "Catatan waktu _microwave _memang terakhir kali dipakai pukul sembilan malam. Alibi serta buktinya sesuai," lanjut Sakura tenang.

"Sakon," ucap Ino sambil menunjuk perempuan berambut pendek sebahu di sebelah kiri Nyonya Jiroubou.

Sakon sedikit mengulum bibirnya ke dalam kemudian berkata, "Usai makan malam bersama keluarga Tayuya, aku langsung pulang. Saksi alibiku adalah Paman Jiroubou."

"Ya. Aku yang mengatarkannya pulang," sahut Pak. Jiroubou.

"Hm, alibimu kuat Sakon," kata Sakura. "Sekarang kita akan melanjutkan ke penemuan Shiho. Di bagian ini, identitas si pelaku mulai sedikit terkuak," sambung Sakura seraya melirik Shiho.

Lima orang yang duduk di kursi plastik menegang. Shiho mengambil sesuatu di gazebo yang ternyata sebuah buku kecil. "Ini buku diary Tayuya. Saat aku menggeledah kamarnya, aku menemukan buku ini menempel di bagian belakang sebuah lukisan taman bunga. Aku akan menceritakan beberapa lembar penting. Tolong dengarkan secara seksama," ujar Shiho seraya membuka _cover _diary.

_Minggu, 6 Januari 2013 10.00 pagi_

_Diary, pikiranku kacau. Tadi pagi saat aku tidak sengaja memecahkan gelas kesayangan kak Kidoumaru, ia mendadak bilang kalau dia membenciku. __**"Aku sudah terlalu sabar menghadapimu, adik manja. Kau selalu saja seenaknya. Aku membencimu."**__ Aku sedih dan langsung nangis diary. Kidoumaru adalah kakak yang sangat kusayangi. Melebihi rasa sayangku pada diri sendiri. Hiks, apa lebih baik aku menghilang dari hadapan kakak saja daripada melihat kebencian di matanya?_

_Senin, 7 Januari 2013 07.00 pagi_

_Aku kuliah, tapi tak benar-benar kuliah. Kak Kidoumaru. Itulah yang ada di pikiranku sekarang. Kakak lelaki yang jahil, jelek, dan sangat kusayangi. Kakak masih membenciku. Aku memang terlalu manja ya, diary. Aku harap Ayah dan Bunda mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayangnya pada kakak setelah aku pergi nanti. Diary, kamu akan terus menemaniku menjalani hari yang sulit ini kan? Selain Sakon, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Diary, aku sedih. Aku marah. Aku kecewa. Aku bingung. Arrgh, aku menyayangimu Kak Kidoumaru._

Shiho menghentikan bacaannya dan memandang Kidoumaru. "Ini ditulis Tayuya tiga hari yang lalu. Tambahan lima persen kemungkinan kau adalah pelaku, Kidoumaru," kata Shiho.

Kidoumaru tetap menunduk. Shiho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kidoumaru dan mulai membaca lagi.

_Selasa, 1 Januari 2013 01.00 pagi_

_Hari baru, bulan baru, dan tahun baru. Semua kenangan pahit akan kulupakan di tahun sebelumnya sedangkan semua kenangan manis akan kusimpan. Ukon sudah mengkhianatiku. Sekarang hanya kamu dan Sakon yang menjadi sahabatku. Terima kasih ya, diary. Aku selalu bisa menumpahkan perasaanku padamu. Selamat tahun baru!_

_Kamis, 3 Januari 2013 11.00 pagi_

_Aku tadi melihat Ukon berjalan sambil melamun di koridor. Sakon, kakak kembar Ukon yang merupakan sahabatku juga marah padanya. Well, bukan karena aku. Tapi karena pengkhinatan yang dia lakukan. Aku kasihan melihat Ukon sendiri, akhirnya aku mendekatinya. Kau tahu, diary? Ukon malah mendorongku hingga terjatuh. "__**Aku benci kau, Tayuya.**__" Setelah berkata seperti itu, dia berlari pergi. Astaga, yang salah siapa yang seharusnya benci siapa?_

"Cukup Shiho," kata Sakura. "Sekarang, bagaimana menurutmu Sakon? Bisakah kau menelepon adik kembarmu agar dia bisa memberikan keterangan pada kami?" ucap Sakura pada Sakon.

Sakon menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Adikku sedang di Oto. Dia tidak bisa kesini," tolak Sakon.

"Aku disini, Ukon," ucap sebuah suara. Derap langkah si pemilik suara mendekat lalu muncul dari sisi timur.

Perempuan berlipstik hijau tosca yang sebelumnya menolak permintaan Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri. "Arrghh, bodoh!" umpatnya lalu berlari.

Tenten yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Ukon spontan menjegal kakinya, memelintir kedua tangan Ukon ke belakang, lalu mendirikan Ukon. "Jangan lari dari perbuatanmu, Nona!" ucap Tenten.

Sakura melangkah mendekati Ukon. "Tak kusangka akan secepat ini si pelaku membuka kedoknya," ujarnya. Ia menoleh ke Sakon dan berkata, "Terima kasih Sakon."

"Setelah makan malam di rumah Tayuya, aku langsung pergi ke Oto untuk mengunjungi Ibu karena kukira kau sudah disana Ukon. Di perjalanan, Ibu menanyakan kabar kita. Beliau bilang kalau ternyata kau belum datang. Aku pun kembali dan mendengar berita kematian Tayuya dari salah satu teman. Tak kusangka, kalau seperti ini kejadiannya," ungkap Sakon sambil berlinang air mata.

"Aku bukan pembunuh!" raung Ukon.

"Penjahat memang bermulut lebar," komentar Ino.

"Akan kujelaskan proses pembunuhannya," kata Sakura ketika telah berdiri di depan Ukon.

Usai makan malam, semua orang kembali ke aktivitasnya masing-masing. Ukon memanfaatkan alibi Sakon. Dia datang ke rumah Tayuya dengan menyamar sebagai Sakon. Ukon menyuruh Tayuya membuka pintu samping dan mengajaknya ke halaman belakang. Hal itu, ia lakukan agar orang rumah tidak tahu jika ia datang.

Mereka berdiri di pinggir kolam renang dan tiba-tiba Ukon membekap mulut Tayuya dari samping. Tayuya melawan, namun ia kalah. Karena ingin memastikan bahwa Sakura meninggal, dia mengikat tangan serta kaki Tayuya dan menceburkannya ke kolam renang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menceritakan hal konyol itu?" tanya Ukon sambil memandang marah ke Sakura.

Sakura berjalan ke salah satu sisi kolam renang, ia berhenti dekat sebuah pohon manga lalu berjongkok. Ia menyentuh tanah dan berkata, "Ini buktinya. Dia meronta-ronta hingga menimbulkan bekas jejak kaki tak beraturan serta tanah yang sedikit mencuat ke samping. Dari sini juga terlihat noda tanah memanjang menuju kolam renang. Setelah aku periksa, pintu samping tidak terkunci. Apa aku salah Hinata?"

Hinata mengikuti langkah Sakura dan berdiri di sebelah kiri Sakura. "Tidak. Ketika aku mengamati keadaan mayat korban, suhu tubuhnya masih hangat. Itu artinya dia meninggal bukan karena tenggelam. Kuku jari kelingking kiri korban juga patah berarti ia sempat melakukan perlawanan," terang Hinata.

Ukon terbelalak, nafasnya tercekat. Tenten yang menahan lengan Ukon segera membuka syal yang dikenakannya. Ada luka cakaran memanjang disana.

"Karena kamu lebih tinggi lima belas centimeter dari Tayuya, jadi cakarannya hanya mengenai lehermu. Apa masih mau menyangkal lagi?" tanya Tenten pada Ukon.

"Lu-luka i-ni aki-bat a-ku terlalu kuat menggosok le-leherku ketika man-mandi. Cerita kalian bohong besar," bantah Ukon.

Tenten menarik salah satu tangan Ukon ke atas, ia memperhatikannya sejenak. "Kukumu pendek. Mana mungkin bisa menyebabkan luka yang lumayan dalam," katanya seraya melihat leher Ukon.

Ino melangkah mendekati keduanya. "Karena jarak penemuan korban serta berita kematiannya dekat, jadi kemungkinan kau tidak sempat beres-beres," katanya.

Ino merogoh kedua kantong celana Ukon dan mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan serta handuk kecil. "Bagaimana menurutmu Ukon?"

Bulan bersembunyi di balik awan dan angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Melodi gesekan daun pepohonan terdengar menggelitik keheningan yang tercipta. Suasana alam di halaman belakang rumah Pak. Jiroubou yang menyejukan begitu kontras dengan suasana orang-orang disana.

Ukon menutup mata seraya berkata, "Aku membenci Tayuya. Sangat membencinya." Dalam kegelapan penglihatannya, ia membayangkan kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

* * *

00000

* * *

Tayuya melayangkan tamparan keras di pipi kanan Ukon. "Kau lupa janji kita, Ukon?" tanya Tayuya marah.

Ukon memegang permukaan kulit wajaahnya yang memanas. "Tidak boleh berpacaran sebelum impian kita tercapai," jawab Ukon sinis.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kabuto? Kau barusan berciuman dengannya! Jangan bilang kalau berpacaran dengan cowok _freak _itu!" bentak Tayuya sambil memandang tajam Ukon.

Ukon menjambak rambut Tayuya dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan lainnya memegang dagu sang gadis. "Ya, aku berpacaran dengan cowok _freak _itu! Memang kenapa, ratu Tayuya? Kau akan menghukumku, hah!" seru Ukon dengan nada tinggi.

Tayuya meringis kesakitan sambil memegang rambutnya. "Lepaskan aku, Ukon! Sebagai sahabat, aku hanya mengingatkanmu. Kenapa kamu sekasar ini?" kata Tayuya pelan. Setitik air mata terlihat di sudut kiri matanya.

"Ukon!" Sebuah teriakan dari kejauhan memaksa Ukon melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Tayuya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sakon berlari ke arah mereka.

Ketika Sakon berada di samping Ukon, ia memandang marah kepadanya. "Tindakanmu sudah kelewatan Ukon. Aku kecewa padamu," ucap Sakon.

"Kakak yang kelewatan! Apa kakak sadar kalau sebenarnya kita sudah menjadi budak Tayuya? Dia bilang janji persahabatan, nyatanya itu hanya doktrin tak tertulis darinya. Aku muak dengan sikapnya," kata Ukon.

Tayuya menahan nafasnya kaget. "Ukon," ujarnya lirih.

"Manja, centil, suka mengatur, keras kepala. Segala keburukan ada di dirimu, Tayuya. Mulai sekarang, persahabatan kita putus. Aku tidak mau mengenalmu lagi," ungkap Ukon.

Giliran Sakon yang menampar Ukon. Ia berkata, "Kita sudah bersahabat selama sepuluh tahun. Apa seorang lelaki lebih penting dari persahabatan, hah? Apa waktu yang kita habiskan bersama-sama itu hanya omong kosong? Jangan lupakan jasa keluarga Tayuya pada keluarga kita, Ukon!"

Ukon menutup matanya sejenak lalu membalas, "Aku tidak akan pernah lupa. Gara-gara keluarga Tayuya, Ibu kita selamat. Tapi, sepuluh tahun menjadi budaknya sudah cukup untuk membayar kebaikannya. Aku ingin berhenti berpura-pura."

"Jadi kau anggap persahabatan kita itu balas budi? Kau salah paham, Ukon. Keluargaku tulus membantu keluargamu," kata Tayuya seraya memegang kedua bahu Ukon.

"Terima kasih atas ginjal Kak Uki untuk Ibuku. Ginjal itu menyelamatkan beliau," ujar Ukon seraya berjalan pergi.

* * *

00000

* * *

Ukon menggerakan kelopak matanya hingga pupilnya menangkap secercah cahaya rembulan yang kini telah tampak. "Di hari itu, aku memutuskan persahabatan dengan Tayuya. Melihat Tayuya yang masih bisa tertawa lepas setelah hari itu, membuatku marah. Persahabatan kami adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan. Aku benci padanya," kata Ukon pelan.

"Tidak!" teriak seseorang. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. Menatap penuh tanda tanya.

"Sakon?" ucap Sakura kaget.

"Semua itu tidak benar Ukon. Tayuya selalu memikirkanmu setiap hari. Dia selalu menanyakan kabarmu padaku. Dia bersikap ceria seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa karena dia ingin kamu sadar dengan sendirinya. Pikiranmu terlalu picik," ujar Sakon. Tangisnya semakin keras.

Tiba-tiba Kidoumaru berdiri dan berlari ke arah Ukon. Ia berkata, "Kakakku Uki menyerahkan ginjalnya sebab dia sudah meninggalkan surat wasiat atas organ tubuhnya. Setelah kecelakaan Uki, sekarang pembunuhan Tayuya. Cih, kau akan kubunuh Ukon. Nyawa dibalas nyawa."

Saat hampir memukul Ukon, Ino dengan cepat menonjok wajah Kidoumaru. "Awas! Terlalu depresi bisa menyebabkan pikiran kacau, tindakan gila, bahkan kebodohan," katanya.

Kidoumaru memegang pipi kanannya. "Aku hanya menjahilinya waktu itu. Lagipula aku sudah meminta maaf padanya dua hari yang lalu. Aku tidak mungkin membunuh adikku," ujarnya murung.

"Jangan terlalu menutupi kesedihanmu, Kidoumaru! Memang sangat berat kehilangan orang tercinta, namun balas dendam adalah hal yang tidak berguna. Bersikaplah dewasa," nasehat Ino.

Kidoumaru meringkuk di tanah. "Maaf. Maaf Tayuya," ucapnya.

Shiho berdehem keras. "Cukup. Sekarang, dengarkan aku!" perintah Shiho.

_Rabu, 17 Juli 2002 08.00 malam_

_Diary, sebelum tidur aku mau cerita nih. Aku, Sakon, Ukon telah berjanji lho. Hihihi, janjinya keren banget. Idenya dari si Ukon. Dia patah hati karena cowok yang dia sukai ternyata sudah punya pacar. Astaga, kasihan Ukon. Aku bilang __**"Kita berjanji yuk! Kita tidak akan berpacaran sebelum bisa menggapai impian kita" **__Sakon dan Ukon setuju. Senangnya! Setelah itu, kami bercerita impian kami. Aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang musisi terkenal, Sakon ingin menjadi dokter bedah, dan Ukon ingin menjadi artis. Aaa, aku sayang sahabat-sahabatku._

"Tayuya selalu memikirkan kebaikanmu Ukon. Dia adalah sahabat kita," ungkap Sakon sedih.

Tubuh Ukon bergetar. Mulutnya menganga. "Sahabat?" ujarnya. Bulir bening menetes dari matanya. "Ma-mafkan a-aku Ta-yu-ya," lanjutnya lirih.

Sakura bangkit dari posisi jongkok lalu menggerakan kakinya ke arah Ukon. Sakura berdiri di hadapan Ukon seraya memegang kedua bahunya.

"Bila kau disuruh memilih antara emas dan air putih, apa pilihanmu?" tanya Sakura.

Ukon melirik Sakura sinis. "_Are you joke with me_?"

"_Nope. I just ask you and you must answer me_," kata Sakura tenang.

Ukon menghela nafas. "Aku memilih air putih," jawabnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Pilihan yang tepat. Apa ada alasannya, Ukon?"

"Karena aku bisa mati jika tidak minum. Emas hanyalah barang mewah," sahut Ukon asal.

Sakura langsung memeluk Ukon. "Anggap saja emas adalah pacarmu. Dia begitu mewah dan istimewa. Sedangkan air putih ialah Tayuya, sahabatmu. Dia hanya sekedar melegakan dan sejuk. Tapi, tanpa emas kau masih bisa hidup sedangkan tanpa air kau bisa mati. Sahabat adalah anugerah dari Tuhan. Keterbukaan itu diperlukan dalam persahabatan. Jika tak suka, bilang. Jika suka, bilang. Persahabatan sejati tercipta saat kalian saling berbagi," nasehat Sakura.

"Maaf Tayuya," ucap Ukon seraya menangis sesenggukan.

* * *

00000

* * *

"Ah, akhirnya tugas pertama selesai. Mudah sekali ya?" teriak Ino seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

Sakura tidak menggubris teriakan Ino, ia justru memijat pelipis kanannya pelan. "Semua kasus tidak boleh dianggap remeh, Ino. Mungkin Guru Tsunade masih belum terlalu percaya padaku. Maafkan aku teman-teman," ujarnya pelan.

Hinata yang berjalan di samping kanan Sakura langsung melingkarkan lengan kirinya pada bahu sang gadis. "Ti-tidak Sakura. Guru Tsunade selalu percaya penuh padamu. Kamu baru saja sembuh dari koma, jangan terlalu memaksa pikiranmu. Dan satu lagi, kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf pada kami," katanya lembut.

Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya. "Terima kasih SWAT," bisiknya. "Ingatanku masih belum pulih. Tolong bantu aku mengingat memoriku ya teman-teman," pintanya lirih.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh Sakura tersentak. Ia merasa kehangatan melingkupi tubuhnya. Sakura melepaskan dua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya dan melihat empat gadis memeluknya erat.

"Ketika matahari tak bersinar, bintang tak berkelip, bahkan cahaya bulan tak terlihat. Kegelapan bukanlah ketakutan. Karena ada kami disini," kata Hinata. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu kanan Sakura.

Kepala Ino yang berada di sisi lain bahu Sakura mengangguk. "Teman dalam suka dan duka," timpalnya.

Shiho yang merangkul punggung Sakura berkata, "Sahabat."

"Selamanya," gumam Tenten yang melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada Ino dan Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk kecil lalu memamerkan sebuah senyum manis. "Kalian yang terbaik," ujarnya.

_Kita selalu berpendapat, kita ini yang terhebat_

_Kesombongan di masa muda yang indah_

_Aku raja, kau pun raja_

_Aku hitam, kau pun hitam_

_Arti teman lebih dari sekedar materi_

Dering _ringtone_ membuyarkan nuansa akrab persahabatan itu. Perlahan pelukan yang tercipta terlepas. Sakura merogoh kantong kanan celananya, meraih sebuah handphone, lalu memencet tombol _keypad_ berwarna hijau.

"Halo," ucap Sakura.

Lima menit Sakura berbincang dengan orang di seberang telepon. Ia kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon dan memandang sahabat-sahabatnya bergantian.

"Tugas kedua telah diberikan," kata Sakura.

* * *

**Note:  
1. Rate dan genre dalam fanfic ini sebenarnya akan terus berganti sesuai keinginan saya. Namun secara umum mencakup apa yang saya publish di awal fanfic. Di setiap chapter mungkin akan berganti rate dan genre.  
2. Kritik, saran, atau flame bisa disalurkan melalui kotak review. Saya sangat berterima kasih karena telah membaca fanfic saya.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu.**


	2. Chapter 2-Harta

**SWAT**

**All character belong to Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**1999**

**SWAT by Putpit**

**28 April 2013**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Western/Mystery/Friendship**

Sakura mencoba membuka kelopak matanya, namun sia-sia. Kedua matanya berat seperti diberi lem. Tubuhnya sangat lemas bahkan sekedar untuk menggerakan jemarinya.

Tiba-tiba indera pendengaran Sakura menangkap perbincangan yang begitu gaduh di suatu tempat.

"Kau tidak boleh menemuinya!" bentak seorang perempuan. "Jika kau berani melangkahkan satu kaki saja, kupastikan kakimu akan patah saat ini juga. Aku punya kekuatan sebesar singa dan setangguh gorilla," omelnya.

Desahan nafas serak khas lelaki terdengar. "Ta-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekali tidak, selamanya tidak. Pergi dari sini!" tolak perempuan itu nyaring.

"Ta-" Sekali lagi, suara lelaki terdengar enggan menuruti omongan si perempuan.

"_God_!" teriak si perempuan diiringi bunyi dinding yang bergetar. Kelihatannya perempuan itu baru saja memukul dinding dengan keras. "Kumohon pergilah!" pinta si perempuan dengan nada lebih rendah.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Sakura, Ino! Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku selalu berdoa akan kesembuhannya," sahut lelaki itu putus asa.

Benak Sakura tercengang akan ucapan lelaki itu. Kalbunya seperti tersabet pedang. Sakit. "Tuhan, siapa gerangan itu? Aku ingin melihatnya. Kumohon Tuhan," batin Sakura.

* * *

00000

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura!" Seseorang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sakura hingga mau tak mau Sakura mengerjapkan mata dan mengakhiri mimpi anehnya.

"Hinata," gumam Sakura di ambang kesadaran. Ia meraih tangan kanan Hinata yang berada di bahunya. "Ada apa? Apa kita sudah sampai?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa yang kamu mimpikan? Kenapa kamu menangis dalam tidurmu?" Hinata bertanya balik.

Sakura memegang sudut mata kanannya kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Bukan mimpi yang penting kok," jawabnya santai.

Ino melirik Sakura, tanpa mengacaukan konsentrasinya pada jalanan dan berkata, "Kamu adalah artis yang buruk jika berakting di hadapan sahabatmu, Sakura. Apa yang kau risaukan? Ceritakan pada kami! Bukankah sahabat sejati itu saling berbagi?"

Sakura menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya ini bukan mimpi, tapi kilasan memori. Waktu keadaanku setengah sadar dari koma, aku mendengar pertengkaranmu dengan seorang lelaki Ino. Em, apa aku boleh tahu siapa lelaki itu?" ujar Sakura ragu-ragu.

Sakura dapat melihat Ino menarik nafas kaget atas ucapan Sakura sedangkan tiga sahabatnya yang lain diam membisu.

Beberapa detik, suasana terkesan sangat kaku hingga akhirnya sebuah suara lembut memecahkan keheningan. "Belum saatnya," sahut Shiho sambil terus memandang ke arah luar.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Shiho dengan sorot heran. Ia hendak berbicara, namun Hinata menyelanya, "Kamu baru sembuh dari koma dan keluar dari panti rehabilitasi. Jadi, jangan terlalu memaksa otakmu! Kami bukan merahasiakan identitas lelaki itu, tapi belum saatnya kamu tahu Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum hambar. "Kalian memang yang terbaik," ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

Intesitas sinar mentari yang terbias melalui kaca mobil di sisi kiri Sakura membuatnya memutar tubuh ke arah tersebut. Rupanya pagi mulai menyapa.

Mobil melaju menerobos kesejukan pagi. Layaknya pemutaran sebuah film, tersuguhlah lukisan-lukisan Tuhan yang menakjubkan. Mulai dari rimbunnya pepohonan hutan jati, hamparan ladang yang menguning, hingga terjalnya dinding lereng gunung.

Perjalanan dari Konoha menuju Gunung Myobokuzan memakan waktu sekitar lima jam dengan menggunakan mobil. Dalam rentang waktu itu, terjadi dua kali pertukaran pengemudi. Sakura menyopiri terlebih dahulu selama tiga jam kemudian digantikan oleh Ino dua jam selanjutnya.

Tak terasa, mobil yang dikendarai Ino telah memasuki gerbang yang di sisi kanan kirinya terdapat patung singa berukuran sedang dan berhenti tepat di pintu masuk sebuah villa megah.

Sakura menggenggam kedua tangannya sejenak lalu turun dari mobil. Ia melangkah ke villa diikuti oleh empat sahabatnya.

Ino mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang memegang lembar kertas ke arah salah satu petugas polisi yang berjaga di depan pintu. "Izin penyelidikan," ucap Ino.

Lima gadis langsung berjalan masuk dan disambut oleh nuansa Eropa yang kental. Dinding bangunan yang dilapisi pualam putih. Langit-langitnya tinggi dan diukir dengan teliti. Dan di tengah villa terdapat patung klasik serta air mancur mini yang mengelilingnya. Sungguh villa yang megah nan indah!

"Selamat datang _Secret White Agents_!" sapa seseorang, menghampiri lima gadis yang masih berdiri kagum.

Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pria berambut putih nampak berdiri gagah. Di wajahnya terdapat bekas luka memanjang dari dahi sebelah kanan lurus hingga pipi kiri. "Apakah Anda adalah Pak Furiido?" tanya Sakura sopan.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Benar. Saya adalah anak tertua dari Fukido, pemilik villa ini. Silahkan ikut saya!" ajaknya.

Sakura tersenyum lalu menuruti ajakan Furiido. Hinata, Shiho, Tenten, dan Ino berturut berjalan di belakang Sakura.

"Adikku meninggal secara tiba-tiba dan hanya ada empat orang di villa ini. Kuharap kasus ini segera terselesaikan," kata Furiido.

"Tentu saja. Jangan khawatir Pak!" sahut Ino.

Sakura dituntun ke sebuah kamar yang tengah ramai oleh aktivitas polisi penyelidik. Di ranjang _king size_ di tengah kamar nampak sosok yang tertutupi oleh selimut putih.

"Sakura," panggil seorang lelaki.

Sakura menggerakan kepala ke samping kanan dan melihat lelaki berambut mirip nanas menatapnya. Ia nampak berpikir sejenak. "Em, aku mengenalmu. Kamu adalah anak dari Inspektur Shikaku kan, tapi aku lupa siapa namamu. Maaf ya," balas Sakura canggung.

Ino mendadak mengalungkan sebelah lengannya pada bahu Sakura. "Tidak perlu memaksa mengingat namanya. Merepotkan," ujar Ino.

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Kok gitu, apa kamu mempunyai masalah dengannya, Ino?"

"Tidak. Merepotkan jika harus berurusan dengannya," jawab Ino seraya melirik sinis ke arah lelaki yang berperawakan tenang itu.

Tenten menepuk lengan Ino yang berada di bahu Sakura. "Bedakan antara urusan pribadi dan pekerjaan, Ino!" tegasnya.

Ino menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Maaf."

"Namanya Shikamaru. Dia adalah wakil kepala polisi Konoha," jelas Shiho seraya membenarkan posisi poninya menyamping.

"Aku kebetulan berlibur disini dan tiba-tiba ada tugas memanggil. Tak kuduga akan bertemu SWAT juga," sahut Shikamaru.

Sakura tersenyum. "Oh, begitu. Shikamaru, bisakah kamu menunjukan bukti pembunuhan pada kami?"

"Tidak perlu bukti bila tersangkanya sudah ketahuan," sela suara serak di belakang Sakura.

Sakura membalikan badan dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang menyeringai licik. "Kakak tertuaku Furiido yang membunuh adik bungsuku Fuuka. Furiido iri karena Adik Fuuka memperoleh tiga puluh lima persen warisan Ayah sedangkan dia hanya lima belas persen. Aku juga sempat mendengar pertengkaran mereka kemarin," lanjut wanita tersebut.

Sakura menatap wanita itu dengan penasaran. "Anda siapa?"

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Fuen, anak ketiga dari Furiido," jawabnya santai.

Sakura merenung sejenak kemudian berkata, "Kami akan memulai penyelidikan dengan mendengarkan alibi terlebih dahulu."

* * *

00000

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan dengan empat pilar yang berdiri kokoh di empat penjuru mata angin, nampak segerombolan orang yang diselimuti suasana ketegangan.

Lima gadis berdiri berhadapan dengan tiga orang yang duduk berdampingan di salah satu sofa dari dua sofa besar yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Dua diantara mereka adalah pria sedangkan satu lagi ialah wanita.

"Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Adik Fuuka adalah saat kami berunding di ruang ini. Kami membahas tentang pembagian warisan yang tidak merata. Ayah memberikan warisan paling besar pada Adik Fuuka sedangkan pada anak-anak yang lain justru lebih kecil. Sungguh tak adil," ucap Fuen kesal.

"Harta memang membutakan," bisik Ino yang berdiri di samping kanan Sakura.

Sakura mengerling pada Ino, menyuruhnya untuk tidak berkomentar lebih banyak. Detik berikutnya, ia berkata seraya menunjuk pria berambut cepak kecoklatan, "Bagaimana dengan alibi Anda, Pak Fudou?"

"Saat akan memberitahu Adik Fuuka untuk makan malam, aku kaget karena ia kejang-kejang di tempat tidurnya. Aku segera menelepon dokter dan ketika dokter memeriksanya, Adik Fuuka dinyatakan meninggal," jawab Fudou.

Furiido yang sedari tadi hanya pendengar bisu akhirnya angkat bicara, "Dua jam sebelum makan malam, Adik Fuuka mengeluh diabetesnya kambuh. Dia memintaku untuk membuatkan teh hangat untuknya. Itulah terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham. Tak berapa lama, seorang polisi penyelidik menghampirinya.

"Korban meninggal karena racun _strychnine _yang ditemukan di gelas teh di meja samping kanan ranjang. Perkiraan kematiannya delapan jam dua puluh menit yang lalu," kata polisi tersebut.

Hinata yang berada di sebelah kiri Sakura berujar, "_Strychnine _terbuat dari biji tanaman _Strychnos nux vomica_, yang bisa ditemukan di Asia dan Australia. _Strychnine _adalah racun yang populer pada awal abad kedua puluh. Racun ini menyerang saraf tulang belakang dan menyebabkan kejang karena otot berkontraksi melawan kehendaknya. Kejang-kejang yang terjadi dalam tubuh korban akan membuat otak mengalami kerusakan dan suplai oksigen putus. Jika dosis yang diberikan benar, maka korban bisa meninggal dalam waktu sepuluh sampai dua puluh menit."

Tenten tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Sakura dan Hinata. "Sekarang waktunya penggeledahan," ucapnya.

* * *

00000

* * *

Renaisans merupakan nama villa dimana SWAT melakukan penyelidikan sekarang. Ah, Sakura baru sadar bila villa ini mengingatkannya akan Eropa di abad pertengahan.

Abad dimana humanisme klasik dihidupkan kembali. Sebuah paham bahwa manusia merupakan makhluk universal yang unik dan bebas melakukan segala sesuatu. Zaman Renaisans melahirkan tokoh-tokoh besar yang terkenal. Ada Leonardo da Vinci dalam bidang seni. Galileo Galilei dan Johannes Kepler yang berperan dalam bidang pengetahuan. Bahkan penjelajahan yang dilakukan Christopher Columbus.

SWAT beserta beberapa anggota polisi tengah menggeledah sebuah kamar minimalis yang dindingnya dominan oleh cat berwarna hitam. Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, tidak ditemukan bukti apapun di kamar milik Fudou.

Pencarian bukti berlanjut ke ruangan sebelah kamar Fudou. Di ruangan berpenerangan temaram itu, terdapat sedikit aksen berbeda. Lantainya bukan lagi ubin putih melainkan kayu jati yang halus. Tirai bambu berwarna jingga dengan corak bunga Matahari menutupi jendela di seberang ruangan. Tak jauh dari jendela terdapat futon(1) yang terlipat rapi.

"Aku mencintai Negaraku, jadi jangan heran jika kamarku berbeda dengan kamar saudaraku yang lain," jelas Fuen yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Shiho menelusuri seluruh kamar hinga tiba-tiba kakinya terantuk lantai kayu yang mencuat ke atas dan terjatuh. Sakura buru-buru menghampiri Shiho yang terduduk di lantai di samping kanan futon.

"Hei, perhatikan langkahmu! Kamarku baru saja direnovasi kemarin. Jangan sembarangan melangkah!" omel Fuen marah.

"Maaf," kata Shiho seraya berdiri dibantu oleh Sakura.

"Tidak ditemukan bukti di kamar ini," lapor polisi lelaki pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura di samping kanannya. "Ayo kita lanjutkan ke kamar terakhir!"

Di kamar berukuran 10×10 meter, penggeledahan dilakukan selama lima belas menit. Tapi dalam kurun waktu itu, bukti berupa racun _strychnine _tidak juga ditemukan.

"Mungkin Furiido membuang racun itu. Dia ingin menghilangkan bukti," ucap Fuen ketika kami telah keluar dari kamar Furiido.

"Jika Kak Furiido adalah pelakunya, kenapa dia repot-repot memanggil kelompok detektif di bawah naungan _Detektive's Konoha_? Sama saja bunuh diri," komentar Fudou.

Fuen mendengus. "Jangan mudah percaya pada mata serta telingamu, Fudou! Terkadang kau membutuhkan insting untuk melihat kebenaran."

Sakura yang sedari tadi terus berpikir sambil berjalan di belakang Fuen tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memberikan isyarat pada para sahabatnya.

"Shikamaru," panggil Sakura pada lelaki di sebelah kanan Fuen.

Shikamaru menghentikan langkah dan berbalik. "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang perlu kami selidiki lagi. Tolong ajak tiga orang pelaku terduga ke kamar Fuen!" perintah Sakura kemudian berjalan pergi bersama empat sahabatnya.

* * *

00000

* * *

Ketika SWAT memasuki kamar Fuen, tatapan penuh tanda tanya langsung tertuju pada mereka. Sakura tersenyum tipis kemudian mendekati Fuen.

"Dari raut wajahmu, kurasa kau sudah menemukan buktinya Nona _pinkie_," kata Fuen.

Sakura mengangguk. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang tengah memegang sebuah kotak kecil ke depan Fuen.

"Dari penuturan Pak Furiido, aku tahu bila Fuuka harus mengatur konsumsi insulin dalam tubuhnya karena dia mengidap diabetes. Dan ini adalah tempat gula khusus milik Fuuka. Setelah diperiksa, dalam gula ini terdapat racun _strychnine_," ujar Sakura.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Fuen pura-pura acuh.

"Karena kamu berhubungan dengan kematian Fuuka," jawab Ino yang berdiri bersandar pada lemari di sisi barat kamar.

"Beraninya kau menuduhku! Jelas-jelas Furiido yang membuatkan teh untuk Adik Fuuka, jadi dia adalah pelakunya!" seru Fuen marah.

"Aku ralat ucapanku kemarin. Penjahat bukan hanya bermulut lebar, tapi juga panjang. Ck, apa kau sadar jika ocehanmu selama ini membawa kami pada bukti-bukti yang ada?" sahut Ino ketus.

Fuen menyipitkan matanya. "Hah, omong kosong!"

"Ini buktinya," ucap Shiho yang berdiri di samping kanan futon. Dia menghentak-hentakan kaki pada lantai lalu jongkok. Tangannya menyelip pada sela-sela kayu dan mengangkatnya.

Ternyata ada celah yang menyimpan sebuah botol kaca bewarna coklat. Shiho mengambil botol tersebut, melemparnya ke Hinata, dan berhasil ditangkap dengan sigap oleh cewek cantik beriris perak itu.

Hinata memperhatikannya sejenak dan mengangguk. "Ini adalah _strychnine_."

"Apa masih ada alasan penyangkalan?" tanya Tenten berdiri di sebelah kiri Ino.

Fuen menunduk lemas. "Aku tidak menyesal membunuh adik tersayangku itu," ucapnya membuka cerita pembunuhan yang ia lakukan.

* * *

00000

* * *

Fuen berlutut di makam ayahnya dan menatap pilu ke arah gundukan tanah di depannya. "Ayah, belum puaskah kau memperlakukanku dengan buruk? Aku sudah cukup bersabar bila kau lebih menyayangi Fuuka daripada aku karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Tapi, kenapa kau juga meninggalkan sebagian besar hartamu pada Fuuka. Kau benar-benar jahat Ayah," ujar Fuen menumpahkan seluruh emosinya.

Fuen memegang nisan ayahnya erat. "Ayah, aku menyayangimu. Maafkan aku ayah."

Tiga hari setelah Fuen berziarah ke makam ayahnya, tiga anak Fukido berkumpul di villa Renaisans untuk membahas warisan bernilai triliunan yang ditinggalkan Fukido.

Di villa Renaisans, Fuen melaksanakan rencana pembunuhannya. Usai berunding di ruang besar, Fuen mencampurkan racun _strychnine _pada gula Fuuka. Dia menyembunyikan botol racun di kamarnya karena ingin menghilangkan bukti.

* * *

00000

* * *

Fuen mengakhiri kisahnya dan memandang Furiido. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menuduh Kak Furiido, tapi aku terlalu takut. Maaf Kak Furiido," ungkapnya. Bulir-bulir bening mulai menetes dari kedua matanya.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Adik Fuuka bukan karena iri melainkan marah. Adik Fuuka ingin memberikan seluruh warisannya pada kita. Menurut dokter, penyakit diabetes yang di deritanya sudah tidak dapat disembuhkan lagi. Adik Fuuka mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menyerah akan kehidupan di dunia ini," tutur Furiido sedih.

Sakura menghampiri Fuen yang terbelalak kaget atas pengakuan Furiido. Ia berlutut di hadapan Fuen, memegang kedua bahu Fuen dan meremasnya. "Menurut Ibu, kenapa cangkang kerang melindungi mutiara?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu," jawab Fuen. Rupanya ia masih _shock_.

"Kumohon, jawablah Bu Fuen!" pinta Sakura lembut.

Fuen mendongak dan menatap Sakura. "Karena mutiara merupakan perhiasan bernilai tinggi," ucapnya asal.

"Ibaratkan mutiara merupakan keluarga Anda. Keluarga adalah harta paling berharga. Sama seperti cangkang yang melindungi mutiara dari derasnya ombak maupun tangan manusia, sebuah keluarga juga harusnya saling melindungi satu sama lain. Melindungi dari keegoisan, marabahaya, dan lain-lain. Kuharap Anda menyesali perbuatan tercela ini," nasehat Sakura.

Fuen mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian tertawa keras. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyesal. Aku sudah mengabulkan permohonan Adik Fuuka untuk pergi dari dunia ini. Sekarang dia pasti senang bersama Ayah!" serunya lantang.

Fuen tiba-tiba membenturkan kepalanya berulang kali ke lantai hingga berdarah. Sakura dibantu beberapa orang berusaha menenangkannya dengan cara mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Fuen.

Sakura memejamkan mata melihat tingkah Fuen. "Tuhan, bantulah Bu Fuen menghadapi cobaan ini!" doanya.

* * *

00000

* * *

SWAT menatap layar monitor laptop dan mendengarkan instruksi Guru Tsunade dengan seksama. "Ditemukan potongan tubuh di daerah hutan Myobokuzan. _Departement of law and military Konoha _akan mengirim pasukan khusus kesana. Sebagai tugas akhir, aku akan mengirim kalian untuk membantu pasukan itu. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti," sahut lima gadis serempak.

"Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah SWAT!" kata Guru Tsunade lalu memutuskan sambungan _wireless_-nya.

Tenten menutup layar monitor dan menghela nafas singkat. "Ini adalah penentuan teman-teman. Kuharap semua berjalan lancar seperti dua tugas sebelumnya," ucapnya.

"Sudah pasti berjalan lancar. SWAT adalah kelompok detektif terhebat!" teriak Ino semangat.

"Dasar cewek _overload_!" ujar sebuah suara lelaki.

Ino mendelik ke kanan. "Dasar cowok merepotkan!" balas Ino jengkel.

"Kamu terlihat cantik jika marah," kata Shikamaru seraya menghampiri Ino.

Sakura memegang kepalanya. "Kalimat itu. Aku pernah mendengarnya," gumam Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kegelapan menyelimutinya.

* * *

1. Futon adalah perangkat tidur tradisional Jepang

* * *

**special corner for unlog-in review**

**Hime-chan: **makasih pujiannya. tentu aja ada romance nanti. tinggal tunggu tanggal update ya. asek ^_^

* * *

Sekilas~

Penemuan potongan tubuh oleh SWAT membawa mereka pada petualangan kematian. Bermain nyawa di rimba, itulah yang mereka lakukan di tugas ketiga. Berhasilkah SWAT menjalaninya? See you in chapter 3~ ^_^

**Note:  
1. Rate dan genre dalam fanfic ini sebenarnya akan terus berganti sesuai keinginan saya. Namun secara umum mencakup apa yang saya publish di awal fanfic. Di setiap chapter mungkin akan berganti rate dan genre.  
2. Kritik, saran, atau flame bisa disalurkan melalui kotak review. Saya sangat berterima kasih karena telah membaca fanfic saya.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu.**


	3. Chapter 3-Malam

**SWAT**

**All character belong to Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**1999**

**SWAT by Putpit**

**06 Mei 2013**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Adventure/Mystery/Friendship**

"Sasuke," gumam Sakura seraya menggeliat pelan.

Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura pelan. "Sakura," panggilnya.

Sakura yang merasakan sentuhan tangan Hinata secara perlahan menggerakan kelopak matanya ke atas. Sakura mencoba memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk, namun karena kepalanya masih sakit ia pun ambruk kembali.

Lima gadis yang berada di sekeliling Sakura spontan terkejut. Perasaan antara khawatir dan panik bercampur menjadi satu.

Menit selanjutnya, Hinata dengan lembut menarik kain putih tebal hingga menutupi sebagian tubuh Sakura. "Beristirahatlah Sakura! Kamu terlalu banyak menguras pikiranmu," ujarnya perhatian.

Kehangatan selimut merengkuh tubuh Sakura yang sedikit menegang. "Maaf." Itulah ucapan pertama yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sakura.

Sakura merasa tak enak hati pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Akibat keadaannya yang masih labil, SWAT harus menunda kepergian mereka ke hutan Myobokuzan.

Ino mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura. "Jangan berwajah kusam seperti ini! Kesehatan itu lebih penting dari apapun, Sakura. Tidurlah sebentar."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lemah. Ia mengangguk singkat kemudian memejamkan matanya.

* * *

00000

* * *

"Kau sungguh mau pergi, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sedih.

Di bawah cahaya rembulan yang melengkung, Sakura mencoba menahan air matanya untuk keluar. Semilir angin menerpa surai merah mudanya dengan lembut.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura merapatkan jaket kulitnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap, masih berusaha menahan kelenjar air matanya untuk bereaksi. "Berjanjilah untuk menghubungiku secara rutin, Sasuke. Minimal, sebulan sekali. Kumohon," ucap Sakura dengan intonasi rendah.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu menyahut, "Ya."

Kepekatan malam seolah membekukan keduanya. Tak ada yang mencoba bicara maupun bergerak. Sakura merangkul tubuhnya erat. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah bangunan di belakang Sasuke.

Baru beberapa hari Sakura pulih dari koma dan Sasuke mendadak akan pergi meninggalkannya. Ini berarti dia harus mampu beradaptasi dengan rutinitas yang baru.

Mulai besok, Sakura kehilangan sosok yang setiap pagi datang menengoknya di panti rehabilitasi sambil membawa sebotol susu. Mulai besok, tidak ada lagi orang yang mendengar cerocosnya selama dua jam penuh. Mulai besok, Sakura akan menjalani aktivitas di panti rehabilitasi tanpa kehadiran Sasuke pada jam besuk.

Tanpa sadar, titik-titik cairan menerobos turun dari mata Sakura. Sakura merasa sedih karena membayangkan betapa berbedanya hari yang akan ia jalani nanti.

"Kamu jelek kalau menangis, Sakura. Aku tadi telah berjanji akan menghubungimu kan? Aku pasti akan memenuhi janjiku," kata Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke. Ia menghapus jejak sungai di pipinya dan berujar, "Harus. Janji adalah hutang, Sasuke."

"Ya. Tapi, pembayarannya kulakukan secara nyicil. Oke?"

Sakura spontan merengut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Hei, konteksnya beda! Janji bukan uang yang bisa dilunasi secara cicil. Janji adalah hutang yang hanya bisa dilunasi oleh perbuatanmu," kata Sakura marah.

Sasuke sekali lagi tersenyum, namun kali ini lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya. "Kamu terlihat cantik jika marah, Sakura."

Bibir Sakura terkatup. Ia seperti mendapat tepukan pada hatinya. Entahlah, yang pasti ia merasa sangat senang saat Sasuke memujinya.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang masih tersipu. Ia mengeleminasi jarak antara keduanya. Jalanan kecil menuju panti rehabilitasi itu terhalangi oleh dua insan yang saling berhadapan kaku.

"Jika memang nanti janjiku tak terpenuhi, maka lihatlah langit malam. Hari ini, bintang-bintang berpendar indah. Mereka menjadi saksi akan kepergianku. Anggap saja bintang menjadi penghubung antara kita," kata Sasuke seraya memeluk Sakura. Dia menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya pada Sakura yang sedikit mengigil. "Maaf dan terima kasih," sambung Sasuke.

* * *

00000

* * *

Sakura terbangun tatkala dewi malam telah keluar dari peraduannya. Ia bergerak lemah menuju balkon di samping timur kamar. Sakura menyandarkan kedua tangannya pada tembok pembatas balkon. Dia mendongak menatap langit.

Ah, rupanya kunang-kunang langit tengah menyemarakan malam. Mimpi tentang perpisahan di depan gedung panti rehabilitasi itu membuat Sakura kembali teringat akan Sasuke.

Seorang lelaki tampan nan dingin, namun begitu perhatian. Sudah lebih dari dua tahun semenjak kepergiannya dan hanya tiga kali Sasuke mengirim _e-mail _pada Sakura.

Surel terakhir yang diterima Sakura adalah lima bulan yang lalu. Sasuke hanya memberikan kabar bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan akan segera kembali ke Konoha.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke. Sangat," batin Sakura galau.

"Sakura," panggil sebuah suara dari arah belakang.

Sakura berbalik dan mendapati Tenten tersenyum manis.

"Siapa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sakura?" tanya Tenten seraya berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Sasuke. Aku sangat merindukannya," jawab Sakura pelan.

Tenten mengangguk kecil lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Aku paham perasaanmu, Sakura. Tapi, ada tugas yang menunggu kita. Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang?" ujarnya.

Sakura menangkap pergelangan tangan Tenten dengan tangan kanannya. "Ayo!"

* * *

00000

* * *

"Jika aku tidak pingsan, maka kita tidak perlu mengulur waktu sangat lama seperti ini. Maaf ya teman-teman," ucap Sakura ketika keluar dari mobil.

Shiho menghela nafas. "Sudah sepuluh kali kau mengatakan itu Sakura. Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal yang sama, maka selamat kau dapat piring cantik!" sindir Shiho malas.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Di SWAT, hanya akulah yang paling lemah. Jadi-"

"Jadi, kami akan menjadi penyemangatmu sampai kau menjadi kuat," sela Ino.

Sakura tertawa. Ia bersyukur karena memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang sungguh baik. "Terima kasih."

SWAT baris berderet memandang ke depan. Mereka telah bertransformasi menjadi gadis-gadis petualang. Sakura menguncir rambutnya menjadi satu dan mengenakan kaos putih lengan pendek dipadukan dengan celana _sport_ hitam lima sentimeter di atas lutut. Di pinggangnya, terlingkar sebuah tas kecil yang berisi alat-alat detektif. Sepatu _boot _hitam setinggi empat puluh sentimeter turut melengkapi penampilannya.

Ino dan Shiho sama seperti Sakura. Rambut pirang mereka sama-sama diikat secara _ponytail_. Bedanya, Ino mengenakan kaos dan celana berwarna ungu sedangkan Shiho berwarna oranye.

Tenten dan Hinata kompak memakai kaos berwarna biru tua sepanjang siku beserta celana _training _pendek selutut berwarna senada. Sebuah ransel kecil hitam masing-masing menghiasi punggung mereka. Dan tak lupa juga, sepatu khusus penjelajahan warna hitam yang melindungi kaki mungil itu.

Hutan Myobokuzan nampak kelam dan mengerikan di malam hari. Suara alam begitu terdengar jelas bersama hembusan angin yang kencang. Sakura memandang para sahabatnya satu persatu kemudian mengangguk kecil, memberi isyarat bahwa ia siap untuk masuk ke hutan.

Tenten jongkok, meraih ranselnya ke depan, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa barang.

"Kita akan memakai _wireless radio _untuk menandai keberadaan kita ketika dalam kegelapan dan juga senter kepala mini untuk mengatasi jarak pandang kita. Ini," ujar Tenten seraya menyerahkan perangkat kabel panjang serta ikat kepala berbentuk bundar yang di tengahnya terdapat senter mini pada masing-masing anggota SWAT.

Setelah lima menit, SWAT selesai memakai senter kepala mini dan _wireless radio_. Sakura memberi instruksi tangan pada sahabat-sahabatnya untuk berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

"Shiho, tolong jelaskan koordinat keberadaan pasukan ANBU!" perintah Sakura yang berada diantara Ino dan Shiho.

"Dari informasi yang kudapat dari pemimpin pasukan, mereka sekarang berada tiga kilometer arah barat daya. Itu adalah markas tugas mereka," sahut Shiho.

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Pertama, kita akan ke barat daya sejauh dua kilometer kemudian kita akan berpencar sesuai perintahku. Ayo lekas pergi!" seru Sakura pada keempat sahabatnya.

"Ya!" balas empat gadis serempak.

Pepohonan di hutan Myokobuzan begitu rapat dan besar. Berbagai macam tumbuhan perdu dan binatang-binatang malam dijumpai SWAT dalam perjalanan. Pandangan mereka pun hanya mengandalkan cahaya dari senter kepala mini.

Lima gadis berlari kecil dengan irama yang pasti. Hingga sampai di satu titik, Shiho berseru, "Berhenti!"

Empat orang di depan Shiho spontan menghentikan langkah. Sakura memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. "Apa kita sudah berlari sejauh dua kilometer?" tanyanya pada Shiho.

"Ya," jawab Shiho seraya memperhatikan jam tangan berwarna hitam yang berkedip-kedip secara konstan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam tangan itu bukan hanya sebagai penunjuk waktu melainkan dirancang khusus sebagai kompas serta penghitung jarak gerak pemakainya.

Sakura menghampiri Shiho lalu memberikan instruksi selanjutnya pada SWAT. "Oke, kita akan berpencar sekarang. Satu orang melapor ke markas sementara yang lainnya mencari petunjuk. Kita tidak bisa membuang waktu, teman-teman! Shiho pergi ke markas. Aku ke timur, Ino ke barat, Tenten ke timur laut, dan Hinata ke tenggara. Kita akan menyelidiki selama satu jam lalu segera kembali ke markas. Jika ada masalah, hubungi lewat _wireless radio_."

Shiho mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa aku yang melapor? Bukankah kamu ketuanya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Karena kamu yang berinteraksi dengan pemimpin pasukan lewat _satellite wireless _tadi, jadi kamulah yang dia kenal," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Shiho.

"_Go_!" teriak Sakura seraya mengayunkan tangannya ke depan.

Lima gadis melesat pergi ke arah yang telah ditentukan. Malam semakin larut, rembulan telah berdiri tegas di atas ubun-ubun. Tugas ketiga harus segera SWAT tunaikan karena tenggat waktu yang diberikan oleh _Detectives Konoha _semakin menipis. Besok adalah hari terakhir pembuktian kredibilitas kelompok SWAT. Tak ada waktu untuk bersantai.

_Time chasing Secret White Agents._

* * *

00000

* * *

Shiho tiba di sebuah tanah lapang yang dipenuhi oleh tenda-tenda dan cahaya terang api unggun yang berkobar di pusatnya. Ia bergerak cepat ke sebuah tenda terbesar.

"Shiho dari _secret white agents_ melapor," ucap Shiho seraya menyibak pintu masuk tenda.

Sepersekian detik, Shiho hanya melongo kaget. Ia tidak percaya akan indera penglihatannya. Mungkin karena penerangan yang temaram atau matanya yang bertambah _minus_. Entahlah, yang pasti mulutnya tengah membentuk huruf o lebar sekarang.

"Shiho, masuklah. Jangan berdiri disana karena menghalangi jalan!" kata lelaki di seberang.

"Shikamaru?" ucap Shiho tak habis pikir. "Kenapa cowok dengan tampang pemalas itu berada disini? Bukankah seharusnya tadi sore ia kembali ke kota Konoha?" batinnya bingung.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Shiho, Shikaru tersenyum tipis. "Sebenarnya, aku mempunyai pekerjaan ganda. Seorang agen rahasia ANBU sekaligus wakil kepala polisi Konoha," jelasnya sambil mengacungkan dua jari kanannya.

Shiho berjalan maju. "ANBU? _Annihilation of brutality_ _operation? _Oh jadi setelah dari villa, kau bertugas disini. Kau sungguh hebat, Shikamaru!" puji Shiho dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan. "Investigasi mengenai potongan tubuh manusia di hutan ini sebenarnya berlangsung lebih dulu. Namun, karena ANBU belum juga menemukan titik terang, maka kami bekerja sama dengan _Detectives Konoha_. Tugas ketiga kalian memang disengaja untuk membantu kami," tutur Shikamaru yang duduk di belakang meja kayu panjang.

"Hah?" ucap Shiho kembali melongo.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Eits, tapi jangan berpikiran jika tugas kalian yang lain juga disengaja. Pengungkapan pembunuhan di villa itu murni tugas dari _Detectives Konoha_ dan kehadiranku di villa tadi adalah kesengajaanku. Aku tahu jika kalian ditugaskan disana, jadi ya aku ingin melihat SWAT ketika beraksi. _Just it_," ungkap Shikamaru sambil mengangkat kedua bahu.

"Oh," tanggap Shiho canggung.

"Shikamaru, apa sudah ada kabar dari SWAT?" tanya sebuah suara di belakang Shiho.

Shiho merasa mengenali suara itu. Ia pun memutar tubuhnya dan melihat seorang lelaki berambut jabrik berwarna kuning masuk ke dalam tenda. Iris mata biru safirnya menatap Shiho terkejut.

"Shiho," ucapnya.

"Naruto?" balas Shiho tak kalah terkejut.

Sebuah cengiran tercetak di bibir Naruto ketika ia melangkah maju. "_Long time no see_. _How are you_?" kata Naruto dengan nada sok.

Shiho memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tiga tahun di Amerika tidak akan merubahmu menjadi orang yang berbeda Naruto. Astaga, bahasa Inggrismu payah!" ejek Shiho.

Naruto tertawa. "Benarkah? Yah, padahal aku ingin menyombongkan diri di hadapan Sakura nanti. Dimana Sakura?"

"Dia dan teman-teman yang lain tengah melakukan penyelidikan di beberapa tempat. Hanya aku yang dikirim kesini," jawab Shiho.

"Apa?" teriak Naruto dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

Shiho mengernyit kala melihat tingkah kedua lelaki di seberang kanan dan kirinya. Ia pun berkata, "Apa ada masalah? Kami tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk tugas terakhir. Tenang saja, mereka akan kembali ke markas setengah jam lagi."

"Hutan Myobokuzan dipenuhi oleh perangkap buruan dari klan-klan(1) pedalaman. Kalian seharusnya bisa menyelidiki besok," ujar Shikamaru.

Shiho mendecakan lidah. "SWAT adalah kelompok detektif tangguh. Kami bisa menjaga diri. Jangan terlalu khawatir!" katanya menenangkan.

"Tapi keadaan Sakura baru pulih dari koma," sahut Naruto panik.

"Sudahlah, Nar-" Shiho membuka mulut untuk berkata lagi, namun ucapannya terhenti saat _wireless radio_ miliknya memperdengarkan suara teriakan.

"Aaakhhh,"

"Ino!" seru Shiho. Shiho memencet tombol di lehernya, mencoba menyambungkan koneksi suara pada Ino. Tapi, tak ada jawaban.

Shikamaru dan Naruto menatap Shiho dengan mata penasaran bercampur cemas. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru yang telah berada di sebelah Shiho.

"Kelihatannya, Ino terkena masalah," jawab Shiho dengan raut wajah takut.

* * *

00000

* * *

Ino meremas pergelangan tangan kanannya erat. Terdapat dua lubang kecil disana.

"Ya ampun, kenapa aku bisa begitu ceroboh hingga terkena gigitan ular?" batin Ino kesal.

"Ino, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura lewat _wireless radio_.

"Aku dipatok ular," sahut Ino pelan.

"Dimana posisimu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Ino memperhatikan jam tangan di tangan kanannya. "Aku baru berjalan lima ratus meter dari tempat awal."

Lima menit kemudian, Sakura dan Hinata sampai di tempat Ino. Hinata berlutut di hadapan Ino. "Kenapa kau bisa tergigit ular, Ino?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku sedang mencari petunjuk. Lalu aku melihat lubang di pohon jati di belakangku ini dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung kumasukkan tanganku ke dalam. Tak kusangka jika lubang itu adalah sarang ular," jelas Ino yang mulai berpeluh.

"Aku akan melihat jenis ularnya. Hinata, tolong bawa Ino menjauh!" kata Sakura, merogoh tas kecil di pinggangnya, mengeluarkan sarung tangan karet tebal dan memakainya.

Dengan tangan kanannya, Sakura melepas senter mini kepalanya dan mengarahkannya pada lubang pohon berukuran sedang. Sementara tangan kirinya, ia ulurkan masuk ke dalam lubang.

Disana, ada seekor ular melingkar tertidur. Sakura dengan cepat menangkap kepala sang ular lalu membuka mulutnya agar tidak dapat menyerang.

"Panjang ular sekitar 1,2 meter. Warnanya hijau terang dan hidup di pohon," pikir Sakura.

Di sisi lain Sakura, tiba-tiba kepala Ino terasa pening dan perutnya mual. Karena tak tahan, ia pun muntah.

"Sakura, Ino muntah-muntah!" seru Hinata panik.

Sakura menoleh sejenak ke Ino lalu mengembalikan sang ular ke sarangnya. "Ah, ular boomslang! Hinata, kita harus segera membawa Ino ke markas pasukan ANBU. Dia kena gigitan ular berbisa mematikan," ujar Sakura seraya menghampiri dua sahabatnya.

Sakura duduk di depan Ino dan berujar, "Hinata, tolong ikat tangan Ino! Tapi, jangan terlalu ketat!"

Hinata menuruti perintah Sakura, ia mengambil tali perban dalam ranselnya kemudian mengikatnya pada tangan Ino. Setelah selesai, Sakura membalikan tubuhnya hendak membopong Ino di punggungnya.

"Biar aku saja," kata suara berat seorang lelaki.

Sakura mendongak dan melihat Shikamaru berdiri sambil menggedong Ino ala _bridal style_.

"Jangan menyebabkan terlalu banyak gerakan pada tubuh Ino! Itu akan membuat racun ular menyebar cepat," nasehat Sakura saat berjalan beriringan di samping Shikamaru.

"Ya," sahut lelaki berambut nanas itu.

"Ino," kata Shiho khawatir.

Empat orang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sakura berjalan, namun pandangannya menerawang ke kegelapan.

"Kyaaa!" pekik Hinata.

Sakura sontak menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa, Hinata?" ujar Sakura seraya mendekati Hinata.

"Itu," kata Hinata menunjuk ke kanan.

Kepala Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuk Hinata dan betapa kagetnya dia kala matanya menemukan pemandangan yang mengerikan. Ada potongan tangan manusia menggantung di sebuah pohon.

"Astaga!" jerit Shiho di samping kiri Sakura. Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk mengenali benda yang ditunjuk Hinata.

"Shikamaru, kamu harus kembali ke markas! Ino butuh perawatan medis secepatnya," kata Sakura.

Shikamaru mengangguk dan berjalan pergi. Dua menit kemudian, Sakura menghampiri pohon itu. Saat berada satu meter dari pohon, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

Di bawah potongan tubuh yang menggantung, ada sebuah jaring besar yang tertutupi oleh daun-daun kering. Ah, Sakura terlalu pandai untuk dikelabui oleh jebakan itu!

Sakura berjalan menghindari jaring lalu memanjat pohon jati menggunakan alat khusus. Dia merangkak ke dahan pohon bagian barat dan memotong tali yang mengikat potongan tangan manusia itu serta jaring besarnya.

Tanpa terduga, dari arah depan puluhan jarum meluncur ke Sakura. Namun, reaksi Sakura lebih cepat, ia mencengkeram dahan pohon dengan kedua tangan dan membuat tubuhnya menggelantung ke bawah.

"Sakura!" teriak Shiho dan Hinata panik. Keduanya lantas berlari menuju Sakura.

Potongan tangan itu telah terjatuh ke bawah sedangkan Sakura masih menggelayut di dahan. Ia mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya perlahan lalu melesat turun.

"Awas!" teriak suara nyaring.

Detik selanjutnya, belasan panah melesat disertai bunyi gedebuk cukup keras. Tiga orang jatuh ke tanah dalam posisi tengkurap sementara satu lagi menghindar cekatan dengan cara meroda ke kiri.

"Tenten, Hinata, Shiho. Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Kami tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana denganmu?" sahut Tenten sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Aku baik. Tenten, tolong amankan potongan tangan itu!" seru Sakura.

Tenten berlari ke depan, mengeluarkan sebuah plastik, lalu memasukkan bagian tubuh manusia itu. Ia menghampiri tiga gadis yang telah menunggunya.

"Ada yang menyerang kita dari kegelapan. Kita harus bergegas pergi," kata Sakura seraya berlari dan diikuti oleh tiga sahabatnya.

Ketika mereka berlari, berbondong-bondong jarum serta panah terarah pada keempat gadis. "Tiarap!" teriak Sakura.

Refleks, tiga gadis menirukan gerakan Sakura yang berbaring tengkurap ke tanah.

"Lari!" seru Sakura. Dan mereka pun melaju cepat layaknya didorong oleh angin.

Tiga menit berlalu, akhirnya Sakura beserta para sahabatnya berhasil lolos dari serangan tak nampak itu. Sakura memandang ke sekeliling, mencermati tenda-tenda yang berdiri di tanah lapang di hadapannya.

"Kita kesana!" ajak Sakura kala pandangannya terebut pada tenda putih di sisi kanan tenda paling besar.

* * *

00000

* * *

Shikamaru duduk bersila di samping Ino yang tak sadarkan diri. Dia bolak-balik menghembuskan nafas akibat terlalu resah akan keadaan Ino. Meskipun Ino telah mendapat perawatan medis dengan baik, ia masih saja gelisah.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Shikamaru meraih tangan kiri Ino dan menggenggamnya. "Hei, jelek. Kumohon, sadarlah. Aku rindu bola mata _aquamarine _jernih itu," gumam Shikamaru.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari sang pemilik raga. Shikamaru menghela nafas lemah. Tak berapa lama kemudian, jemari dalam genggamannya bergerak.

"Ino," kata empat suara perempuan di belakang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sontak melepas kaitan tangannya dan berusaha bersikap wajar. Ino mengerang dan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Teman-teman," panggil Ino lirih.

Sakura melambaikan tangan untuk mengusir Shikamaru pergi sehingga empa gadis dapat duduk berderet di samping Ino.

"Istirahatlah, Ino!" kata Sakura menenangkan.

Ino mengangguk lalu memejamkan mata. Ia merasa tenang sekaligus senang karena ada sahabat-sahabat tersayangnya.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang pasukan ANBU menerobos ke dalam tenda dan berseru, "Gawat, kapten Shikamaru. Kita mendapat serangan mendadak!"

"Siapa yang menyerang?" sahut Shikamaru.

"Mereka berpakaian serba hitam," kata orang itu.

Shikamaru menatap empat gadis sejenak kemudian bergegas keluar bersama bawahannya.

"Tolong kalian jaga Ino!" kata Sakura seraya bangkit dan berjalan pergi.

Ketika Sakura telah lenyap dari pandangan para sahabatnya, Sakura memandang kedaaan markas pasukan ANBU yang telah ramai oleh lalu lalang orang.

Sebuah goresan kuning tersirat di langit. Menandakan bahwa sang mentari siap menampakan mahkotanya. Sakura menghampiri sebuah tenda yang penuh akan gerombolan manusia.

Sakura berjalan menerobos kerumunan itu agar dapat akses masuk ke dalam tenda. "Shikamaru," panggil Sakura saat telah berada di tenda.

Shikamaru membalikan tubuhnya. "Sakura?" ucapnya.

Sakura bergerak maju dan terbelalak kaget begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Tiga orang lelaki terkapar berlumuran darah di tanah. Tusukan pedang mencabik-cabik badan mereka dengan ganas. Selain itu, ada sebuah tulisan menggunakan darah di dinding tenda.

_PERGI DARI SINI_

"Maaf aku terlambat menghajar komplotan hitam itu," ujar suara di samping kanan Shikamaru.

Sakura tersentak. "Suara dalam mimpiku," batinnya. Ia pun perlahan melongokkan kepala ke depan, ingin menatap sosok yang membuatnya penasaran.

Dia, seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap. Rambutnya jabrik berwarna kuning mencolok. Tiga garis mirip kumis kucing menghiasi kedua pipinya. Karena terlalu intens memperhatikan, dia pun sadar dari tatapan menerawangnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Itulah ucapan Sakura kala iris biru safir si lelaki bertubrukan dengan iris hijau zambrudnya.

"Tentu saja. Kita adalah sahabat," jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar.

* * *

00000

* * *

"Arrghh," erang Ino pelan. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa cenat-cenut.

"Ino," ucap Hinata khawatir. "Tidurlah lagi, Ino! Kamu baru tertidur selama sepuluh menit," sambung Hinata seraya memegang dua bahu Ino dan membaringkannya.

Ino menggeleng pelan dan menepis tangan Hinata. Ia berkata, "Tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat. Aku sudah lebih baik kok."

"Kesehatan itu lebih penting dari apapun, Ino," sela suara Sakura yang melangkah masuk.

Ino tersenyum simpul sambil memukul dadanya. "Jangan meremehkanku, Sakura! Aku sudah cukup istirahat kok," ucapnya lantang.

"Dasar keras kepala," balas Sakura.

"Dasar cewek _overload_," timpal sebuah suara di belakang Sakura. Ia muncul saat Ino merengut sebal.

"Hei, cowok merepotkan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bentak Ino.

Shikamaru nampak berdiri gagah mengenakan seragam khusus ANBU. Lencana kapten tertempel manis di dada kirinya, "Menurutmu?"

"Ino, tidak ada untuk melakukan perang dengan Shikamaru. Karena berbagai kejadian yang terjadi, aku ingin merubah rencana penyelidikan. Tolong dengarkan baik-baik!" kata Sakura yang telah duduk diantara Tenten dan Hinata.

Ino mengangguk lalu duduk dengan tegak. Shiho sedikit menggeser pantatnya untuk mendekat ke Sakura.

"Yah, meski aku tahu bila waktu sangat berharga bagi SWAT. Kita tidak bisa terlalu gegabah. Sekarang, penyelidikan akan dilakukan dengan beregu. Ino bersama Tenten dan Hinata sedangkan aku bersama Shiho. Oh ya, masing-masing regu akan didampingi oleh pasukan ANBU. Pasukan Shikamaru di regu Ino lalu pasukan Naruto di reguku. Bisa dimengerti?" jelas Sakura.

"Ya," sahut empat orang di sekeliling Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat sekarang," ujar gadis cantik itu tegas.

* * *

00000

* * *

Sakura tengah serius mencari petunjuk di balik semak-semak sementara yang lainnya mencari tak jauh darinya.

Menurut informasi dari organisasi _Detectives Konoha_, potongan anggota tubuh yang ditemukan di hutan Myobokuzan diduga merupakan korban pertempuran antar klan. Dan demi mencegah pertempuran supaya tidak semakin sengit, pihak pemerintah Konoha sengaja mengirim pasukan ANBU beserta SWAT.

Nihil. Tidak ada apapun di radius dua kilometer dari arah timur laut markas. Sakura memberi instruksi pada regunya untuk melanjutkan pencarian ke area lain.

Suara nyanyian burung-burung serta gemerisik dedaunan yang menari tertiup angin menemani langkah regu Sakura.

Sekita seratur meter berjalan, Sakura tiba-tiba berseru, "Berhenti!"

Sepuluh orang sontak menghentikan gerak kakinya. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan bertanya pada Sakura.

Cewek bertubuh tinggi nan ramping itu mengacuhkan seluruh tatapan yang tertuju padanya dan justru berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon beringin.

Ia mengusap batang pohon pelan. "Beberapa waktu lalu telah terjadi pertempuran disini," ucap Sakura. Sebuah goresan panjang nampak menyabet batang itu.

"Ya," balas Shiho yang jongkok di depan semak belukar.

Tumbuhan hijau itu sudah berbentuk tak beraturan akibat terinjak-injak kasar.

"Sakura!" jerit Naruto di kejauhan.

Belasan panah meluncur menuju Sakura dari dua sisi sekaligus. Kanan maupun kiri. Ia refleks melakukan _handspring_. Begitu rapatnya pepohonan di hutan Myobokuzan hingga regu Sakura bahkan tak menyadari ada musuh yang mengancam.

"Lakukan formasi bertahan!" teriak Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian, sepuluh orang berdiri membentuk lingkaran besar.

Sakura berlari dan masuk ke dalam barisan lingkaran. Ia menatap waspada ke segala penjuru.

"Sakura, apa regumu juga diserang?" ucap suara lewat _wireless radio_.

"Ya," jawab Sakura.

"Berhati-hatilah, Sakura!" katanya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Kamu yang harus super berhati-hati, Ino!" kata Sakura tetap waspada.

* * *

(1) klan-klan = suku-suku

* * *

**Release~  
CIA (Cuap Info dari Author)**

First of all, aku mau curhat. Sebenarnya dulu, aku nggak suka Naruto dan malah mengejek anime itu. Tapi, karena ada satu quote yang bagus perlahan merubahku. And now, I'm big fan of Naruto :D.  
Sama halnya seperti Fanfiction. Dulu, aku mandang remeh Ffn. Hah, lebih baik cerita asli! Tapi, setelah membaca satu Ffn semua berubah.  
Nasehat saya: 'Jangan suka memandang remeh pada sesuatu karena mungkin hal itu malah berbalik menjadi suka'  
Eh, sekarang malah jadi author Ffn :p (gampar). Joinnya saya serta publishnya story saya merupakan niat untuk mengembalikan mood menulis saya. Saya adalah seorang penulis cerpen yang tengah menggarap project novel ^_^

Lalu...  
Jika kalian bingung sama settingnya, maka anggap saja Konoha merupakan negara bagian Jepang :D. Dan, aku mau memberitahu jika romance akan terjadi di chapter yang cukup lama (menuruti kerangka naskah). Oh, ya! Aku kasih rate M bukan untuk lemon lho ya (masih takut). Well, semoga kalian enjoy sama fanfictionku ini.

* * *

**Special corner for thanks~  
**Makasih untuk **Mizuki 'Shina' Hikari** atas review dan tebakannya ^_^  
Makasih untuk **Princess Narusaku** yang sudah favorit dan sarannya yang baik  
Makasih untuk **pidaucy** atas review dan likenya  
and all silent reader~

* * *

**Note:****  
1. Rate dan genre dalam fanfic ini sebenarnya akan terus berganti sesuai keinginan saya. Namun secara umum mencakup apa yang saya publish di awal fanfic. Di setiap chapter mungkin akan berganti rate dan genre.  
2. Kritik, saran, atau flame bisa disalurkan melalui kotak review. Saya sangat berterima kasih karena telah membaca fanfic saya.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu.**

**__****Author is a person who share his/her knowledge, mind and happiness by his/her story. Reader is a person who enjoy reading a story and can get a new lesson inside story. So, reader please give reciprocal for author for apreciate his/her story by review!**


	4. Chapter 4-Kuasa

**SWAT**

**All character belong to Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**1999**

**SWAT by Putpit**

**12 Mei 2013**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Tragedy/Mystery/Friendship**

"Pertama, gunakan pistol _side-A _untuk melumpuhkan mereka! Jika masih menyerang, maka tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali pistol _side-B_. Mengerti?" seru Naruto pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Ya!" sahut mereka lantang.

Angin sepoi-sepoi mengalun indah membelai rambut Sakura. Namun, hal itu tak berpengaruh pada suasana mencekam yang tengah ia hadapi. Sakura harus waspada dan sigap menghadapi serangan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, puluhan manusia menyembul keluar dari balik pepohonan. Mereka membawa senjata andalan masing-masing. Mulai dari panah, tombak, bahkan pedang.

Sakura mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke belakang. Mengambil pistol yang bersarang di saku kiri celananya. Dengan telunjuknya, Sakura memutar lubang pelatuk cepat lalu melemparnya ke tangan kanan.

Sakura mengulurkan moncong pistol ke depan dan langsung menembak secara horizontal ke kanan. Jarum bius langsung meluncur beraturan seiring gemulainya sang gadis penembak menggerakan pistolnya.

Sepuluh orang yang terkena jarum bius Sakura sontak ambruk ke tanah, pingsan. Ah, ternyata kandungan obat biusnya cukup kuat.

Gerombolan musuh tidak tinggal diam begitu satu persatu dari mereka tumbang akibat serangan dari regu Sakura. Mereka-yang tidak terkena jarum-berlari gesit menuju lingkaran formasi.

Manusia-manusia berpakaian serba hitam itu mengarahkan tombak maupun pedang mereka ke depan. Mengepung regu Sakura yang semakin mempersempit lingkaran formasi yang terbuat.

Akhirnya, punggung membentur punggung kala tak ada lagi ruang untuk bertahan. Sakura memandang ke rekan-rekannya yang nampak telah kehabisan jarum bius.

"_Change to gave on partner. Move!_" teriak Naruto keras.

Regu Sakura menuruti aba-aba Naruto dan langsung membuyarkan formasi. Sekarang, perlawanan yang tercipta adalah saling berpasangan.

Sakura berhadapan punggung dengan Naruto. Ia memegang seutas tali sepanjang dua setengah meter yang dirancang khusus untuk senjata. Bahannya ringan, namun sanggup untuk membuat bekas memar pada tubuh yang terkena cambukannya.

"_Like first, like now_," kata Naruto yang tengah mengambil pistol di sabuk seragamnya. "Sangat menyenangkan bisa menjadi rekanmu lagi, Sakura," sambungnya.

Ucapan Naruto tiba-tiba membuat kepala Sakura pening. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Tolong, jangan berkata apapun! Semua yang ada keluar dari mulutmu hanya membuat kepalaku sakit," keluh Sakura jengkel.

Naruto tertawa kecut. Ia pun membalas, "_As well as you say, _Sakura."

Sakura mengedikan kedua bahunya kemudian fokus kembali. Tak berapa lama, delapan orang menghampiri keduanya.

"Bukankah gadis itu terlihat manis, Benten? Bahkan lebih manis darimu," kata lelaki yang berdiri di depan Naruto.

Lelaki yang berada di hadapan Sakura mendengus. "Lakukan saja tugasmu dengan baik, Chusin," tanggapnya.

Naruto mengambil kesempatan pertama. Ia melepaskan peluru dari pistolnya ke kaki Chusin. Namun, sepertinya sia-sia karena lelaki berwajah oval itu berhasil menangkisnya dengan pedang tanpa perlu melakukan banyak gerakan.

Naruto mencoba sasarannya ke musuh yang lain, namun hasilnya juga sama.

"_Kuso, _mereka hebat," maki Naruto.

* * *

00000

* * *

Di area lain di hutan Myobokuzan, peluh keringat mulai membasahi wajah Shikamaru. Ia pun melemaskan kedua tangannya setelah seluruh peluru dalam pistol-pistolnya habis.

Asap tipis terlihat sedikit menguar dari dua pistol berukuran sedang itu. Tak jauh dari Shikamaru, tiga gadis sedang beradu kekuatan dengan lima belas musuh. Tenten dan Ino dengan pistol mini, sedangkan Hinata menggunakan pedang yang telah dimodifikasi hingga bisa dilipat juga dipanjangkan mencapai seratus sentimeter .

Rupanya pertarungan yang dialami regu Ino lebih sengit dari regu Sakura. Lima puluh persen orang-orang dalam regu Ino telah jatuh dan Ino hanya dapat merutuk dalam hati.

"Jika keadaan lebih buruk dari ini, maka kami bisa kalah. _God! It'creepy!_" batin Ino.

Detik berikutnya, kelima belas musuh menyerang secara bersamaan. Tenten dan Ino dengan lihai menembakan pistol mereka ke bawah. Sasaran keduanya adalah kaki para penyerang.

Meskipun melakukan perlawanan menggunakan senjata yang lebih canggih, pasukan ANBU maupun SWAT sangat menghindari adanya tindakan yang menimbulkan hilangnya nyawa seseorang. Bagi dua kelompok itu, nyawa musuh lebih diprioritaskan daripada kematiannya.

Kehidupan dari seorang insan seharusnya hanya boleh direnggut oleh Tuhan. Karena Dia yang memberikan segala bentuk kehidupan di muka Bumi. Tapi, jika keadaan terlalu mengancam mereka, maka tidak ada opsi lain kecuali membunuh.

"Aakhh," pekik Hinata.

Tenten serta Ino menoleh ke arah Hinata dan mendapati lengan kiri gadis lugu itu tersabet pedang hingga menyebabkan darah memuncrat keluar.

Hinata memegang lengannya yang terluka sambil menahan sakit. Pedangnya tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

Karena lengah, Tenten dan Ino tak sempat menampik dua tombak yang menghujam perut mereka. Pedang yang menghunus memang tak begitu dalam lantaran keduanya mengenakan rompi pelindung. Namun, hal itu tetap bisa mengakibatkan cairan kental berwarna merah menyembur keluar dari mulut dua gadis itu.

"Tenten! Ino! Hinata!" teriak Shikamaru kalang kabut.

* * *

00000

* * *

Sakura mengambil ujung tali dengan tangan kiri lalu mengencangkannya. Tindakan ketiga yang dilakukan gadis cantik itu adalah melepaskan ujung tali secara keras hingga mencambuk perut lawan di sebelah kanannya. Sang musuh pun langsung merintih dan terjatuh kesakitan.

Pandangan Sakura beralih pada lelaki berambut panjang di depannya. Astaga, lebih bisa dikatakan sebagai wanita daripada lelaki! Mengingat tampilannya yang terkesan feminim.

Sakura menarik talinya yang sempat menumbangkan satu musuh dan dalam hitungan detik ia pun menyerang lelaki bernama Benten itu.

Benten yang tahu arah tali Sakura-yaitu perutnya-berusaha menangkis serangan sang gadis dengan pedangnya. Tapi ternyata, ia salah. Sasaran gadis beriris hijau zamrud itu bukanlah perutnya, melainkan pedang di pegangannya.

Tali Sakura melilit pedang dan langsung ditarik oleh Sakura. Benten mendengus sebal. "Dia bukan sembarang gadis," pikir Benten sambil menyeringai.

Sakura menghempaskan pedang Benten ke tanah menggunakan talinya. Ia kemudian menyerang sisi kiri karena sang musuh bergerak terlalu cepat.

Benten tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia maju hendak mengambil pedangnya kembali, tapi digagalkan oleh tali Sakura yang mencambuk bahunya.

"Arghh," erang Benten seraya terduduk ke tanah.

Sakura jongkok lalu melesatkan tubuhnya melewati kedua kaki Naruto yang terbuka. Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan laksana angin ia berhasil menumbangkan empat orang sekaligus.

Sepersekian detik, Naruto hanya melongo melihat aksi Sakura. "Daritadi kau hanya mengumpat terus. Lebih baik cepat lumpuhkan tiga musuh di belakang itu!" ujar Sakura membuyarkan pikiran Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan berbalik. Ia meluncurkan tiga peluru dari pistolnya ke kaki masing-masing musuh. Naruto juga mengamankan senjata mereka agar tak dapat kembali menyerang.

Sakura menatap lawan yang tersisa. Ia mengarahkan cambukan talinya pada kaki Chusin. Si lelaki dengan cepat menghadang tali Sakura menggunakan pedangnya dan langsung menarik tali Sakura.

Sakura tahu jika ia tidak bisa menggunakan trik yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Jadi, Sakura melepas talinya kemudian memberikan tendangan pada perut Chusin.

"Uhuk." Chusin terbatuk. Dia tidak mengira bila Sakura melakukan perlawanan yang berbeda padanya.

Sakura melirik Naruto. "Tolong urus lima orang ini! Aku akan membantu yang lain," katanya sambil berlari pergi.

Naruto melihat Sakura yang menghampiri Shiho. Ia mengeluarkan tali dari kantong di pinggangnya kemudian mengikat delapan orang sekaligus.

Selesai dengan urusannya, Naruto kembali mengarahkan sudut matanya pada Sakura.

Kejadian yang terjadi selanjutnya ibarat adegan _slow motion_. Naruto berlari melindungi Sakura yang mendadak diserang dari belakang. Dan sebuah goresan luka berhasil mengenai perut sisi kirinya.

Sakura terkejut. Rupanya, ia terlalu fokus terhadap serangan di depan sehingga melupakan bagian belakang.

Sakura tidak berbalik, ia hanya memegang bahu Naruto sembari berucap, "Terima kasih."

Naruto tersenyum. "_Anytime_ Sakura," jawabnya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, ada sebuah panah menancap di sisi kanan perut Naruto.

* * *

00000

* * *

Shikamaru tak menduga bila klan-klan di pedalaman hutan Myobokuzan begitu banyak dan kuat. Ia merogoh kantong di sabuk seragamnya, mencari peluru untuk ia isi. Namun, tangannya hanya menggeledah kekosongan.

Shikamaru menarik nafas sejenak kemudian mengambil sebilah pedang yang tak berada jauh darinya. Ia tidak mau menyerah.

Kata menyerah itu hanya ada dalam kamus pengecut. Mereka yang terburu mundur sebelum mencoba. Dan mereka yang takut akan resiko padahal itu merupakan sebuah kesempatan.

Shikamaru mengacungkan pedang ke depan, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia siap bertempur sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Pertama, belasan panah meluncur ke arah Shikamaru. Si lelaki bertampang pemalas itu spontan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah untuk menghindar. Serangan kedua, sepuluh orang menyerbunya.

Shikamaru lantas bangun dan menggerakan pedang dengan tangkas. Menusuk, menyabet, bahkan memotong bagian tubuh lawan yang tidak vital.

Bercak kemerahan tercecer dimana-mana. Shikamaru mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sambil memandang ke sekililing. Orang-orang pemanah sepertinya sudah siap untuk kembali menyerang.

Ketika panah-panah mengincar Shikamaru, lelaki bermata sipit itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian meraih dahan pohon pinus yang tumbuh di dekatnya. Ia mengapit pegangan pedang pada mulutnya dan menaikkan diri ke atas dahan.

Shikamaru tersenyum mencomooh ke bawah. "Meleset eh," batinnya.

Walaupun Shikamaru berhasil mengalahkan beberapa musuh, namun ia masih belum bisa bernafas lega. Hanya tersisa tiga orang rekannya dan mereka pun nampak mulai kelelahan serta putus asa menghadapi musuh.

Shikamaru memejamkan mata sejenak dan menoleh ke arah tiga gadis yang sempat ia teriakan tadi. Betapa kagetnya Shikamaru kala melihat tiga gadis tersebut sudah tak berada disana.

Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangan menyapu area pertempuran. Tidak ada. Mereka tidak ada dimanapun.

"_Kuso!_" umpat Shikamaru. Ia pun segera turun dari dahan dan kembali menyerang.

Kali ini lawan Shikamaru hanya seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar. Ia mengayunkan pedang ke depan, namun sang lawan ternyata mampu menahan pergerakannya. Shikamaru mendecakan lidah. "_Kuso_!" umpatnya lagi.

Benturan-benturan antar logam terdengar saat Shikamaru terus saja menyerang tanpa ampun. Titik-titik keringat turut menghiasi wajahnya yang kaku.

Sampai di satu waktu, Shikamaru lengah dan akhirnya dingin besi pedang menembus permukaan kulit pundaknya.

"Ugh," rintih sang lelaki berambut nanas.

* * *

00000

* * *

Naruto berjalan terseok ke bawah pohon dan merosot duduk. Ia mencabut panah yang berada di perutnya pelan seraya sengaja menggigit bibirnya keras untuk meredam erangan keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto melepas rompi pelindungnya kemudian mengikat lukanya dengan tali perban yang diambil dari saku seragamnya. Sesekali ia menyeka keringat di dahinya sambil memandang Sakura dari kejauhan.

Gadis berkulit putih itu terus saja bertarung, di kedua tangannya terdapat dua pedang yang diambil dari musuh. Selain menggunakan tangan, kaki Sakura juga ikut andil.

Ketika ada empat musuh mengepungnya, Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya secara horizontal sembari menendang ke depan berlanjut ke tendangan belakang. Pergerakan tubuh sang gadis musim semi itu nampak begitu cepat nan lihai.

Sinar mentari menelusup masuk melalui celah-celah pepohonan. Menyilaukan pandangan Naruto yang tengah berusaha bangkit. Saat akhirnya ia telah berdiri tegap, Naruto berjalan tertatih menuju Sakura.

Sakura pun merasa sedikit tenang ketika ia menyadari kehadiran Naruto di sampingnya. "Shiho, tolong kamu obati pasukan ANBU yang terluka! Aku dan Naruto yang akan menangani mereka!" perintah Sakura pada gadis berkulit pucat di hadapannya.

Shiho mengangguk lalu melangkah pergi. "Sakura, jaga dirimu! Kalahkan semua musuh," ujar Shiho.

"Ya," balas Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Mari kita bertarung bersama-sama, Sakura!" seru Naruto ketika telah bertolak belakang dengan Sakura.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Naruto."

* * *

00000

* * *

Shikamaru menegakkan pedangnya ke depan. Sebuah luka kecil tidak akan menghentikannya begitu saja. Ia melirik ke orang-orang yang mengerubunginya dengan berbagai senjata di tangan mereka. Menit berikutnya, kerumunan itu bergerak menyerbu Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memutar pedangnya, menikam lengan musuh di belakangnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat kaki kiri dan mematahkan tombak-tombak yang terulur ke arahnya. Sebagai gerakan penutup, Shikamaru sedikit membungkuk lalu merotasikan tubuhnya tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Pedang yang tergengam erat di tangan kanannya itu pun langsung menyabet dada lawan-lawannya cepat. Dan enam musuh akhirnya tumbang.

"Nango, rupanya dia bukan tandingan yang remeh. Huh," kata seorang lelaki menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Hm. Akaboshi, kau sudah lihat kekuatannya waktu melawanku tadi. Kita akhiri saja pertempuran ini," sahut orang yang berhasil menghunuskan pedang ke pundak Shikamaru tadi.

"Ide yang bagus," balas Akaboshi.

Adu pedang terjadi selanjutnya. Satu lawan dua. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Shikamaru terus menghalau serangan-serangan yang mengarah padanya. Ia hanya bisa bertahan tanpa mampu melawan.

Shikamaru mundur beberapa langkah. Ia memegang lututnya yang mulai melemas. Nafasnya putus-putus serta pandangannya mulai kabur. Ia mengarahkan ekor matanya ke samping kanan.

Akibat terlalu sering menggerakan tangan kanan, menyebabkan luka di pundaknya semakin melebar. Dua orang di depan Shikamaru tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, mereka maju ke arah Shikamaru secara bersamaan.

Shikamaru berusaha mengangkat pedangnya, namun gagal. Tangan kanannya sudah tidak mampu lagi menyanggah berat pedang.

Saat Shikamaru mencoba menggunakan tangan kiri, Nango maupun Akaboshi telah mengarahkan pedang mereka pada leher Shikamaru.

* * *

00000

* * *

Sakura memberikan satu pedangnya pada Naruto. Keduanya menyerang dengan kompak. Sakura melawan musuh di bagian timur sementara Naruto pada bagian barat.

"Naruto, arah jam dua belas!" teriak Sakura.

Lima orang maju dari utara, Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Sakura spontan menyimpan pedangnya di sela sabuknya. Ia mengamit kedua lengan Sakura kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya.

Sakura pun langsung mematahkan lima tombak yang mengarah pada mereka. Ia mengeratkan pedangnya lalu menyabet perut para musuh secara cepat.

Cairan kental berwarna merah merembes keluar dari perut para lawannya. Tanah tak lagi berwarna coklat melainkan merah pekat. Layaknya lautan darah di pagi hari yang dipenuhi kesengitan pertarungan.

"Berhenti!" seru seseorang dari kejauhan.

Dalam sekejap, pertarungan berdarah itu jeda sejenak. Meskipun begitu, Naruto dan Sakura tidak menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaan. Pandangan keduanya refleks menuju sumber suara.

Disana, radius delapan meter dari tempat Naruto dan Sakura, Shiho beserta beberapa pasukan ANBU ditahan oleh seorang lelaki. Yang membuat nafas keduanya tercekat adalah lelaki itu menaruh ujung pedangnya pada leher Shiho.

"Menyerah atau mati?"

* * *

00000

* * *

Shikamaru merasa linglung. Ia pikir bahwa semua telah berakhir. Ia memejamkan mata, membiarkan dua musuh melampiaskan serangan kematian. Namun, beberapa menit ia menunggu, tidak ada gerakan apapun yang terjadi.

Kepalanya tak digorok maupun dipenggal sesuai dugaannya. Perlahan, Shikamaru membuka mata.

Betapa terkejutnya Shikamaru saat melihat dua lawannya meninggal mengenaskan di hadapannya. Shikamaru mendongak dan mendapati sosok tegap membawa pedang yang bersinar kebiruan.

"Nara Shikamaru," sapa sosok itu seraya membantu Shikamaru untuk berdiri.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

00000

* * *

Naruto maupun Sakura langsung menjatuhkan pedang mereka. Kaki keduanya ditendang bersamaan hingga jatuh berlutut ke tanah. Keduanya lantas digiring mendekat ke kelompok Shiho lalu tangan mereka diikat secara berantai.

"Jalan!" perintah seseorang berbaju hitam.

Regu Sakura dibawa ke suatu area di pedalaman hutan. Di area itu berdiri rumah-rumah berbentuk jamur yang terbuat dari jerami.

Ketika Sakura melangkah memasuki gerbang, matanya terbelalak. Belasan kepala manusia tergantung menyambut mereka di sisi kanan dan kiri.

Beberapa diantaranya mayat yang masih baru, tapi ada pula yang telah pucat. Bau busuk pun menguar menusuk indera pembau.

Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan sekaligus menyedihkan! Shiho yang tidak tahan, langsung muntah-muntah. Sedangkan Sakura menutup mata, tak tega.

"Tuhan, apa tragedi yang menyebabkan kekacauan di tempat ini?" batinnya sedih.

Regu Sakura terus diseret paksa. Selama perjalanan, tak ada manusia yang terlihat. Tapi, Sakura tahu jika ada yang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka di balik persembunyian.

Sampai di satu rumah yang paling besar, regu Sakura yang terdiri dari enam orang itu didorong hingga jatuh berlutut di halaman rumah.

"Raja Shiranami, apa yang akan kita lakukan terhadap tikus-tikus ini?" tanya orang berbaju hitam pada lelaki yang berhasil melumpuhkan perlawan Naruto dan Sakura tadi.

"Kurung mereka di penjara lalu besok kita akan mengadakan upacara penumbalan," jawab Shiranami seraya masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu.

Tiba-tiba lengan Sakura dicengkeram oleh salah seorang berbaju hitam. Begitu kuat hingga Sakura meringis, "Akhh."

Kesakitan Sakura tidak digubris oleh orang itu dan ia justru semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya. "Cepat berdiri!" suruhnya keras.

Ketika Naruto hendak mengeluarkan suara mencaci, Sakura menahannya. "Jangan buat keadaan lebih parah, Naruto!"

Naruto pun mengurungkan niatnya dan merengut sebal. Namun detik berikutnya, ia malah tersenyum puas.

Setelah Sakura memperingatkan Naruto, ia menginjak kaki orang yang menyakitinya dengan keras. "Seharusnya kau berpikir dua kali jika berhadapan denganku!" ancam Sakura tajam.

Orang berbaju hitam itu mendelik. "Dasar!" bentaknya sambil menampar Sakura. "Cepat jalan!" bentaknya.

Sakura menarik nafas geram. Regunya digiring ke suatu tempat di belakang rumah besar. Tempat itu adalah penjara berbentuk balok berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari jerami. Mereka di dorong masuk kemudian dikunci dari luar.

"Nikmatilah sisa hidupmu," ucap seseorang sebelum pergi.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Kondisi di tempat itu sangat gelap dan pengap. Tak ada celah untuk udara maupun cahaya.

Sakura mendecakan lidah kesal. Ia pun berusaha melepas ikatan tangannya, namun sia-sia. Entah terbuat dari apa tali yang mengekang tangannya ini, yang pasti tidak akan terlepas tanpa bantuan alat tajam.

"Percuma kau melakukan hal itu. Tidak ada yang bisa kabur dari sini," ucap sebuah suara di pojok kegelapan.

Sakura melebarkan kedua matanya. "Ternyata ada orang selain kami disini. Siapakah Anda, Tuan?"

"Aku hanyalah seorang pria tua," sahut sebuah suara berat.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian teringat tentang pemandangan di gerbang tadi. "Tuan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di daerah ini? Semua terasa mengerikan disini, Tuan."

Pria itu menghembuskan nafas lemah. "Semua bermula dari tragedi yang terjadi tiga puluh tahun yang lalu," kata sang pria membuka cerita.

* * *

00000

* * *

Suatu hari, terjadi perang antar klan. Pendiri sekaligus pemimpin salah satu klan bernama klan Tsuchigumo akhirnya menciptakan suatu senjata yang mematikan. Senjata itu bisa melenyapkan satu daerah klan, tapi senjata itu harus diaktifkan terlebih dahulu oleh mantra sihir.

Mantra pengaktifan hanya diketahui oleh pemimpin klan serta beberapa bawahannya yang ia percaya.

Selama tiga hari perang, klan Tsuchigumo akhirnya berhasil menang. Berkat kemenangan klan Tsuchigumo, klan ini dianggap terkuat di daerah hutan Myobokuzan. Kekuatan sihir maupun fisik mereka diakui hebat oleh seluruh klan.

Namun, ada juga dampak negatif yang diakibatkan oleh kemenangan klan Tsuchigumo. Senjata mematikan milik klan Tsuchigumo menjadi incaran seluruh klan. Akhirnya, seluruh klan pedalaman hutan Myobokuzan bersatu dan menyerang klan Tsuchigumo secara tiba-tiba.

Pertumpahan darah serta puluhan nyawa melayang, tapi senjata itu tak juga didapatkan. Senjata itu ternyata telah dicuri oleh Shinarami, anak salah seorang bawahan pemimpin klan.

Di tengah penyerbuan, Shinarami mengancam para lawan agar mundur karena ia akan meledakan daerah klan Tsuchigumo dan ingin mengangkat dirinya menjadi pemimpin seluruh klan di hutan Myobokuzan.

Klan-klan yang ketakutan langsung mundur dari penyerbuan dan kejadian yang terjadi selanjutnya ialah sebuah ledakan yang menghabiskan semua isi klan Tsuchigumo.

Menurut kabar angin. Karena suatu keberuntungan, pemimpin klan Tsuchigumo, cucunya, serta salah satu bawahannya berhasil selamat dari ledakan dan mengungsi ke Gunung Katsuragi.

Shinarami menjadi penguasa yang dihormati sekaligus ditakuti. Setiap sebulan sekali, ia akan melakukan upacara penumbalan. Para korbannya merupakan orang-orang yang berkemah di hutan Myobokuzan.

Shiranami akan mengambil satu korban lalu mensihir teman-teman korbannya supaya lupa akan kejadian di hutan Myobokuzan.

Upacara penumbalan dilakukan dengan memotong tubuh korban menjadi enam bagian. Kepala, dua tangan, badan, dan dua kaki. Masing-masing bagian, kecuali kepala akan digantung tersembunyi di dahan pohon-pohon hutan.

Upacara ini sebagai bentuk pembuktian kekuasaan Shiranami.

* * *

00000

* * *

Pria itu mengakhiri cerita dengan sebuah tawa kecil. "Kekuasaan membutakan manusia," ucapnya lirih.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Miris. Sakura sungguh miris merasakan tragedi yang terjadi pada klan-klan di hutan Myobokuzan.

Kekuasaan memang terlihat bagai permata yang berkilau bila kau telah mendapatkannya. Namun, kekuasaan juga terlihat seperti payung jika kau memegangnya.

Menjadi dihormati sekaligus mengayomi. Itulah fungsi kekuasaan. Ia yang pantas memiliki kekuasaan adalah ia mampu mengayomi lalu ia akan dihormati.

"Sakura," panggil Naruto.

Sakura spontan menoleh ke samping kanan. "Kekuasaan itu menakutkan jika kamu sudah terlalu terbuai," kata Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Ya. Karena di setiap sisi kehidupan itu ada baik dan buruk," balasnya.

"Naruto, kamu bilang jika kita dulu bersahabat. Tapi, aku tak pernah mengingatmu. Apa kamu jujur waktu itu?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan topik pembiacaraan. Ia sudah terlalu capek untuk memikirkan segala hal yang terjadi hari ini.

"Tentu saja aku jujur. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak masuk AST," jawab Naruto.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah? Berarti kita sudah bersahabat selama delapan tahun, Naruto. Tapi, kenapa kamu tidak menjengukku ketika koma atau mengunjungiku saat di panti rehabilitasi? Kenapa Naruto?"

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Banyak alasan untuk itu, Sakura. Kalau waktunya tepat, aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Aku berjanji," ucap Naruto terdengar putus asa.

Sakura mengulum bibirnya ke dalam. "_I miss my past_," ungkapnya sedih.

* * *

Kuso = Damn

* * *

**CIA (Cuap Info dari Author)**

Membaca. Bagi sebagian orang membaca merupakan hal yang membosankan bahkan membuat kepala pening. Melihat deretan alphabet yang begitu runtut itu membosankan!

Eits tunggu dulu. Ada juga sebagian lagi yang merasa membaca merupakan suatu kegemaran yang mengasyikan. Mereka yang terbuai dalam lautan kata-kata hingga lupa akan waktu.

Bagiku, membaca ialah awal dari suatu kepenulisan. Dengan membaca, kau mendapat berbagai informasi dari orang-orang yang bahkan tak pernah kau temui atau mungkin orang hebat sekalipun. Aku mulai gemar membaca sejak kelas delapan SMP. Itupun karena secara tidak sengaja aku melihat salah seorang teman membawa buku dengan sampul unik.

"Fan, itu buku apa kok sampulnya bagus?" tanyaku polos.  
"Ini namanya novel. Kamu mau pinjam?" tanyanya balik.  
Aku berpikir. 'Mau sih. Tapi kelihatannya aku pinjamnya lama soalnya novelnya tebal"  
"Nggak pa-pa kok."  
"Fan, ini judulnya apa?"  
"D'Angle: Rose"

Ternyata aku hanya membaca selama lima jam. Hahaha, aku terlalu terbuai dalam imajinasi. (Luna Torashyngu adalah penulis D'Angle). Well, membacalah dari segala buku. Entah fiksi atau non fiksi, maka itu akan memberimu pengetahuan-pengetahuan yang baru.

_Sumber kekuatan baru bukanlah uang yang berada dalam gengaman tangan beberapa orang, namun informasi di tangan orang banyak- John Naisbu_

_Pengetahuan ada dua macam; yang kita telah ketahui dengan sendirinya atau yang hanya kia ketahui dimana ia bisa didapatkan- Samuel Johnson_

Eh, gimana tanggapan kalian tentang chapter ini? Apa tragedinya sudah kerasa? Astaga, menceritakan adegan pertarungan itu sulit lho!

Em, hadiah yang aku janjikan di Class Special D diundur chapter depan ya. Gomen minna ^_^

* * *

**Special corner for thanks~  
**Makasih untuk **Mizuki 'Shina' Hikari**  
Makasih untuk **Princess Narusaku**  
Makasih untuk **pidaucy**  
Makasih untuk **Sakura Bacan  
**Makasih untuk **Riuda**  
and all silent reader~

* * *

**Note:  
1. Rate dan genre dalam fanfic ini sebenarnya akan terus berganti sesuai keinginan saya. Namun secara umum mencakup apa yang saya publish di awal fanfic. Di setiap chapter mungkin akan berganti rate dan genre.  
2. Kritik, saran, atau flame bisa disalurkan melalui kotak review. Saya sangat berterima kasih karena telah membaca fanfic saya.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu.**

_**Cerita yang baik adalah cerita yang bisa menginspirasi pembacanya**_


End file.
